Captive Beast
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Biolobo despierta amarrado y aturdido en un extraño lugar, rodeado de maquinas y aparatos. se convertirla en el nuevo conejillo de indias de nada mas y nada menos que Cesar, el hermano de Rex. que estaría dispuesto a hacer para escapar de las garra? SLASH
1. Cautivo

Hola, este…bueno algunas/algunos ya me conocen, gusto mucho9 de las parejas complicadas y fuera de lo común, así que en esta ocasión les traigo un fic basado en un roll que hice con mi amiga Lady-Kimiyama.

Algo que nació como un one-shot pero fue creciendo y ahora XD alcanza más de un capitulo. Espero les guste niiian owo

Owo es yaoi, o slash, así que si no les gusta les recomiendo no lo lean. Generador Rex no me pertenece y no recibo beneficio por la elaboración de esta historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: Captive Beast**

**Serie: Generador Rex**

**Pareja: Cesar x Biolobo (quizás un poco de Van Kleiss x Biolobo)**

Que dolor…su cabeza estaba palpitando tormentosamente, sentía su cerebro como salido de una licuadora. Tenía frio, en ese lugar, donde quiera que estuviera, hacia frio...un frio metálico.

Sus ojos no lograban ver nada, estaba todo oscuro, ni el mínimo rayo de luz, y solo, en silencio, incluso su respiración era muy notoria, solo la suya…y el murmullo del metal, el metal de su armadura, aunque se escuchaba ahogado como si rozara con algo suave, estaba sobre una camilla? Podía sentir como la superficie donde se encontraba temblaba y se desplazaba un poco. No podía mover sus manos, sus piernas si, aunque las sentía pesadas y dormidas, pero parecía que tenía unas esposas o algo así.

-aaah….- intento levantarse, pero en cuanto jalo sus mano, se dio cuenta que estaban no solo esposadas, sino atadas a un tubo, hueco por lo que podía oír, sería fácil romperlo.

Pero cuando dio un fuerte tirón, nada ocurrió.

-demonios!- aquel lobo metálico siguió tratando de liberarse, dando fuertes tirones a sus brazos, pero nada. Volvió a recostarse, cansado, sintiendo el aire viciado en aquel lugar. Cerró sus ojos y trato de pensar como escapar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gran maquina hacia ruido y su campo eléctrico era visible ya.

-y después de unos instantes, el EVO ha sido mejorado.- el doctor Branden Moses anunciaba ante la audiencia de pantallas. Una de ellas estaba apagada, ya que su espectador se encontraba justo ahí, presenciando el experimento, asegurándose que lo que había pagado diera frutos.

-tranquilo.- le murmuro aquel científico con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. –No importa que no sea incurable, el resultado será el mismo.- se acercó saliendo del rango de las cámaras. –velocidad, y fuerza aumentadas, reflejos afinados…será un máquina de guerra.

-eso espero, te entregue a uno de mis mejores soldados para esta prueba.- la voz seria y sensual hizo temblar al hombre, confiaba en su trabajo. Pero nunca era bueno defraudar a un cliente tan peligroso y temperamental como Van Kleiss. –y espero ver resultados.

La puerta de aquella espantosa maquina se abrió lentamente, y una densa nube de humo escapo por la abertura, sumiendo aquella sala en una atmosfera de misticismo. Los espectadores se inclinaron, tratando de ver mejor lo que surgía de allí.

Dentro de esa máquina todo estaba en penumbras, tan solo resaltaban un par de ojos carmesí que destellaban amenazadoramente. Sus pasos resonaron sobre la lámina del piso, seguidos de un suave susurro de sus garras al arañar el piso.

Los murmullos se apoderaron de aquel lugar al ver surgir de aquella penumbra un joven esbelto, delgado y fino, con la piel blanca como porcelana, y un largo cabello de color níveo. Era casi un humano, casi…demasiado perfecto…con el cuerpo suavemente torneado. Pero…aún era un evo, sus rasgos eran notorios: de entre las hebras platinadas de su cabello surgían unas largas y esbeltas orejas de lobo, que se movían suavemente, siguiendo el sonido; a la mitad de su brazo, un poco abajo del hombro, había un brazalete metálico, adornado por una especie de joya rojiza y debajo de ella la piel, más pálida que la del resto del cuerpo casi como la de un cadáver, parecía romperse, o rasgarse, y dejaba ver unos músculos de color purpureo o quizás grisáceos, aunque solo era una ilusión óptica. Y al final, en lo que debería ser una mano….había cinco garras de color purpureo, que reflejaban la luz como si fueran de metal, pero se doblaban fácilmente a las órdenes del EVO.

Avanzo un poco, saliendo de la bruma que aun manaba de aquel armatoste, y sorprendió a los espectadores al dejar ver sus piernas: apenas cubiertas con algunas láminas de blindaje, terminaban en lo que parecían dos patas de algún tipo de canino metálicas, con sus respectivas garras similares a las de sus manos.

-eso no es una mejora.- le reprocho van Kleiss al ver lo que habían hecho con su general.

El EVO miraba su cuerpo con interés, estaba aturdido por el proceso. Tenía bastante tiempo que había dejado de pensar en el como un humano…

-tranquilo, tranquilo.- Moses le hizo el pare con las manos. –No juzguen solo con la apariencia.- saco un control remoto y presiono un botón.

Uno de los muros se abrió lentamente y de allí salió un evo bastante grande, con apariencia de oso, pero con el tejido carcomido y mutado. Sus pasos hicieron temblar la sala y la conexión delas pantallas fallo un poco, pero ninguno de los asistentes se perdería eso, no si podían invertir en ello después.

El recién mejorado EVO ni siquiera le miro, estaba demasiado absorto mirando el movimiento de sus manos y sus nuevas garras.

-Biolobo…acabalo!- le dijo van Kleiss, estaba molesto y si no veía resultados descargaría esa furia en cierto científico.

Esa orden basto para centrar al EVO en la batalla, levanto el rostro y miro a la bestia que cuadriplicaba su tamaño y peso. Pero no se amedrento, no era propio del general de Van Kleiss.

Dejo que el EVO se acercara… Cerca... tan cerca que sentía la vibración de su cuerpo en las patas. Y de la nada, brinco, escapando de sus zarpas y callo cobre su espalda, clavando sus garras por entre el pelaje. Su velocidad había aumentado, ese cuerpo sin protección era muy ligero, fácil de maniobrar.

El oso intento sacárselo de encima, pero cuando su zarpa iba a golpear al lobo, la piel de la espalda de Biolobo se desgarro y dejo ver una columna vertebral metálica, por apenas un instante, mientras de ella se desprendían una placas de una aleación azul que cubrieron el cuerpo del EVO y detuvieron el golpe sin problemas.

-que dices, Van Kleiss?- Moses sonrió triunfal. –acaso no es una mejora? Y si no me crees, puedes revisar las mediciones que hicimos a tu evo antes del procedimiento.

Aquel descomunal EVO soltó algunos golpes más…pero cayó al piso y comenzó a jadear desesperado.

El lobo bajo de un salto de aquella bestia y admiro sus garras, había algo diferente en ellas. Miro al oso, y pudo ver como la herida se había necrosado casi al instante.

-veneno?- sí, lo había sentido correr por sus garras al atacar al oso, casi como una inyección. Se acercó a su amo y su armadura se volvió aplegar en las vértebras de su espalda. –Listo, amo.- murmuro mirándole entre las hebras de su cabello platinado.

La desnudez de su cuerpo no le importaba, tanto tiempo como un evo podía hacerte olvidar algunas reglas y costumbres de los humanos. El pudor no era más que un mito. Pero los empleados de Moses le llevaron una sábana e insistieron en que se cubriera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de eso no recordaba gran cosa, imágenes de Abyssus, peleas….y todo se tornaba borroso.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió… una luz fluorescente le cegó.

-ah ya despertaste.- esa voz amable y juguetona le hizo girar sus orejas para enfocar la fuente del sonido. –lamento haberte dejado solo. Fui a revelar las placas que te tome, me entretuve viendo la estructura de tu columna vertebral.

Biolobo entrecerró los ojos y logro distinguir la silueta de aquel chico, hubiera jurado que era Rex, de no ser porque era un poco más alto y hablaba con un acento extraño el inglés(1).

-es impresionante la forma en que tu estructura se ha hecho modificable, el metal que forma tu armadura es una aleación muy interesante. Crees que podría tomar una muestra?- aquel científico se acercó y miro al EVO. –aun estas mareado por el somnífero?

El lobo gruño en respuesta y trato de alejarse de aquel latino.

-tranquilo, los efectos secundarios pasaran rápido. - cesar se movía confiado, tranquilo, alrededor del lobo. Dejo las radiografías en una mesa y se acercó al lobo metálico con un escáner en las manos. –porque no me muestras tu forma humana?

El lobo se tensó de golpe, como sabia de su modificación genética? Nadie, aparte de Van Kleiss y los inversionistas lo sabían. Le giro el rostro y murmuro

-no sé de qué me hablas.-

-no?- cesar prendió una máquina y una de las pantallas mostro el video de su trasformación

-Como...como obtuviste eso?- le miro sospechando.

-tengo mis contactos.- le respondió el chico sonriendo. No parecía tener el dinero como para ser uno de los inversionistas, acaso había interceptado la trasmisión?

Cesar se acercó con un collar para evos en las manos, era el más estilizado que Biolobo había visto, los que providencia usaban era anchos y estorbosos. Ese casi aprecia el de una mascota, y no le gustaba para nada.

-no te atrevas.- le gruño. Pero el latino se acercó sin miedo y rodeo el cuello del EVO con ese collar. –quítame tus manos de encima, humano!- gruño mostrándole los colmillos, pero el dispositivo inhibidor de nanites le hizo estremecerse y sin que pudiera controlarlo, su armadura se plegó y dejo expuesto su vulnerable cuerpo semi humano.

-shhhh shhh tranquilo.- aquel científico le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro, ignorando el hecho de que podría matarle con solo un golpe, aun sin los poderes de EVO. –tan solo quiero analizarte un poco, eres un raro espécimen.

-no soy un ratón de laboratorio!- trato de morderle la mano, pero el latino le sujeto del mentón y comenzó a revisarle los dientes.

-mmh sorprendente, tus caninos son más largos de lo normal.- aquel joven sonreía. –que tanta fuerza posees? Puedes partir hueso con ellos?

-nngh!- el lobo EVO se retorció y logro apartar las manos de Cesar de su boca. –aagh! Suéltame!

-oh, vamos. Quédate quieto y déjame analizarte.- cesar le miro como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito mal portado. Pero Biolobo no era un EVO pacífico y mucho menos un cachorrito mimoso.

-no, no dejare que un humano cualquiera me toque.-

-qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- el hermano de Rex se acercó poniendo sus brazos sobre la camilla se acercó al lobo. Aquel evo gruño desconfiado y giro el rostro

-un trato?

-sí, te dejo ir.- le propuso. –pero tu dejas que yo te analice, que te parece?

Biolobo lo pensó un poco, quizás sería una trampa, quizás solo quería que se quedara quieto y ya después le metería en una jaula o una celda. Pero…quizás si jugaba bien sus cartas podría escaparse y obtener su venganza.

-muy bien.- aquel canino esbozo una sonrisa y dejo de pelear. –Seré tu conejillo de indias, a cambio de mi libertad.- esos ojos carmesí se entornaron coquetos y se revolvió sobre la cama dejando su cuerpo a merced del latino.

Cesar no pudo disimular su sonrisa y se acercó para poder inspeccionar ese cuerpo con más detenimiento, comenzando con ese fino rostro.

-lindos ojos.- comenzó a observarlos bajo una luz. –un color maravilloso, y un reflejo de pupila muy bueno, parece que tienes "tapetum lucidum(2)", puedes ver en la oscuridad?

-aah...si, si puedo.- el lobo cooperaba mansamente. Observando a aquel joven con detenimiento. Se parecía a Rex ciertamente, pero tenía un aire seductor, un poco más maduro que el arma secreta de providencia no. Pero también podía ver un dejo de locura en sus ojos, era un investigador sin duda, eso le había hecho acercarse sin miedo a sus fauces.

-y tu audición?- tomo un otoscopio y resiso las orejas de Biolobo. –háblame de ella?

-normal…-murmuro pero al sentir la mirada insistente de cesar suspiro. –lo siento para mi es normal, pero si es más sensible que la de un humano común.

-interesante.- le dejo por un segundo y anoto algunas cosas en unas hojas. –y tus cuerdas bucales? Son humanas? puedes aullar?

-puedes hablar?- Biolobo sonrió malicioso y sin previo aviso lanzo un aullido que recorrió todo el laboratorio de cesar y más.

-simplemente impresiónate.- cesar casi se quedaba sordo, ese aullido tenía un alcance extraordinario. –y tus órganos reproductivos?

El lobo se tensó de golpe y le miro esperando que el latino se riera por su cara sonrojada y le dijera que era una broma, Pero aquello no paso. El chico de cabellos negros parecía muy serio con su pregunta.

-que quieres saber de eso?- le pregunto el lobo blanco desviando la mirada, queriendo disimular ese sonrojo en su cara. Pero cesar le había visto, era muy notorio en su piel blanca, demasiado lindo.

-mmmh…comencemos por lo básico, te parece?- cesar se agacho y le susurró al oído – eres fértil?

Las orejas del evo se bajaron de golpe, denotando el nerviosismo del EVO. Aquel susurro le había provocado unos escalofríos deliciosos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-eso...eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Biolobo gruño.

-tus orejas son suaves.- el latino pareció ignorar esas palabras, le había interesado más la sensación de aquellos apéndices caninos que habían rozado su nariz al moverse. –has tenido descendencia?

-que tú crees que soy un perro en celo o qué?- el lobo trato de levantarse. –soy el general de van Kleiss, no tengo tiempo de esas cosas!- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín intenso, aquel era un tema que no tocaba muy a menudo.

-hey, solo pregunto.- el latino se alejó y tomo algo de unos estantes. –Bueno, tomando esa respuesta consideración…- el chico sonrió con malicia y puso un pequeño bote trasparente enfrente del evo. –vas a tener que darme una muestra de tu semen.

La cara del evo era un poema, y su silencio hizo reír al latino.

-yo solo quiero saber si los nanites no han afectado el sistema reproductivo de los EVOS. –con un pequeño golpecito empujo el vaso de muestras hacia el lobo. –lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) recuerden que el idioma original de la serie es el inglés, y cesar habla español.

(2) membrana, similar a un espejo, que poseen algunos mamíferos depredadores detrás del cristalino del ojo que refleja la luz y les permite ver de noche. (Según me dijeron XDU)

Uuh al parecer esto se está tornando candente XD jojo, BD si quieren saber que pasara entre Cesar y su espécimen, déjenme un review w miiu eso me motiva a escribir XD wiii

Muchas por haber leído el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Ah y pues por ahí en mi galería hay algunos dibujos de Biolobo humanizado n.n


	2. Instintos Basicos

Hola, n.n este niian si sé que es una pareja por demás extraña, pero me gusta w niiian no sé qué tienen esos dos que los amo! Espero les guste esta hermosa y un tanto perversa historia. Owo les prometo que se pondrá interesante niian n.n prrr si que shiii owo

En fin ya no las entretengo, pasen a leer n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: instintos básicos. **

-yo solo quiero saber si los nanites no han afectado el sistema reproductivo de los EVOS. –con un pequeño golpecito empujo el vaso de muestras hacia el lobo. –lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

-eres un depravado.- murmuro el lobo girándose sobre la camilla. –no voy a darte una muestra…

-porque no?- cesar pareció desilusionarse. –no voy a mirarte, solo quiero la muestra.

-no…-murmuro apenado el lobo.

-hey hicimos un trato.- cesar suspiro. –Pese que ya había una relación intima de médico y paciente entre nosotros.- le murmuro como si se sintiera dolido.

-no…no quiero.-

-porque no?- cesar se le acerco y comenzó a acariciar la base de sus orejas con suavidad. –no es más que un fluido, quiero verlo bajo el microscopio y ya.

El EVO blanco se tenzo de golpe ante aquella caricia y apunto estuvo de gemir placenteramente.

-pero yo no voy a dártelo, no me apetece.- el lobo se alejó, dándole la espalda al científico. Había aceptado que le analizara, pero aquello que pedía era….era…era algo tan asqueroso y perverso, no, eso si que no lo permitiría.

-bien…- Aquel joven científico le miro con desilusión y suspiro resignado. -tendré que hacerlo yo.

-qué?- aquel EVO canino sintió unas manos que jalaban su ropa. –no te atrevas! Quítame tus manos!- sintió como la tela que cubría sus piernas comenzaba a resbalarse, cediendo a las demandas del latino.

-tranquilo, esto será rápido. Puedo darte una revista o ponerte un video, solo quiero tu semen para estudiarlo.- Biolobo se resistía, no gustaba de la compañía más que de van Kleiss y aquel toque le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-no…no me toques.- jadeo con las mejillas rojas. Cesar ya le había quitado el pantalón y estaba mirando con sumo interes la intimidad de aquel lobo blanco. –deja de mirarme!

-tus organos sexuales son completamente humanos.- le observo con detenimiento y en sus ojos se podia ver un interes casi inocente, casi…aunque biolobo lo dudaba. Sin ningun pudor el joven latino sujeto el miembro del lobo en su mano. –no tienes el hueso peneano.(3)- le susurró al oído mientras bajaba su mano y acariciaba la base para ver si había alguna reacción.- parece que tu glande es normal, no presentas ningún indicio de la hinchazón del bulbus glandis(4).

La sensacion de aquellos dedos moviendose le arranco un gemido de la garganta del general de van kleiss , le acompaño una sensacion extraña y un sutil temblor en las piernas del lobo.

-nhhh….basta!- se estremeció y comenzó a jadear, por más que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, aquellas caricias estaban despertando sus instintos y…-no…aaaah- sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar menos agresivos, mas suplicantes.

Cesar le miro por unos momentos, y ladeando la cabeza le pregunto.

-qué pasa? Por qué ese cambio tan radical de ánimo?-

Sin poder resistirse al lado animal que poseía, Biolobo comenzó a jadear y se giró suavemente quedando boca abajo en la camilla, y levanto su cadera, ofreciéndose mansamente a aquel joven científico.

-que estás haciendo?- Sus manos pasearon sobre los termos muslos, buscando seguir estimulando al lobo. Y cuando este separo las piernas para permitirle continuar la respuesta llego a el –claro, eres un Canis lupus albus(5) y te riges por jerarquías de poder. Impresiónate, no esperaba que tuvieras tan arraigados esos instintos (6)…o que te dejaras dominar tan fácil.

-shhh…- Biolobo jadeo molesto. –todos los humanos hablan tanto mientras…nnnh aaah tienen relaciones?

-vamos, no te pongas así.- cesar sonrió malicioso al tiempo que dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran la punta del miembro del lobo con movimientos circulares. Admirando ese temblor tan agónico que experimentaba el EVO. –crees que no me doy cuenta de lo sumiso que te estas poniendo?

-ja, ya quisieras.- el lobo de ojos carmín apenas pudo responder, desvió la mirada hacia uno delos monitores, no quería seguir sintiéndose tan vulnerable.

-tus orejas están abajo, tu intimidad está expuesta y tu espalda está ligeramente arqueada.- se acercó y le susurro –eso sin mencionar lo mucho que está cooperando tu cuerpo.

El lobo se mordió la lengua y logro sobreponerse a esos malditos instintos. Era un prisionero, no un miembro de su manada, no debía someterse ante nadie más que ante Van Kleiss.

-mira que duro se ha puesto tu miembro con solo un poco de estimulación.- cesar apretó aquel falo en su mano, deslizo sus dedos por la punta y sintió como el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a escurrir.

El lobo cerró los ojos avergonzado. Y entonces…lo noto. Le sorprendía no haberlo descubierto antes, pero era comprensible, estaba demasiado aturdido con las preguntas y el acoso, pero ese humano estaba emitiendo demasiadas hormonas.

El lobo giro el rostro y comenzó a gemir, como esperaba, el latino se le acerco curioso por el tipo de expresión que estaba poniendo y trataba de ocultarle. Y cuando lo sintió cerca y a su alcance…

Le beso.

Biolobo fundió sus labios con los del latino, aprovechando la sorpresa que paralizo al hermano de Rex, para profundizar ese beso y recorrer con su lengua esa tibia cavidad.

-aaah…y eso que fue?- cesar se alejó de golpe, sorprendido y un poco asustado por aquella reacción.

-crees que no me doy cuenta de lo caliente que te estas poniendo?- le murmuro burlón el lobo mientras trataba de acercársele para robar otro beso. Estiro su pata y la acerco a la entrepierna del científico, rozando suavemente sobre la tela.- esto te delata…. Mmh.

-hey, que haces?- cesar se apartó un poco.

-solo sigo mis instintos, aah no es mi culpa que me incitaras a entrar en celo.- el EVO le busco, tratando de acercarse lo más que pudo. Tirando de las esposas y meneando suavemente su trasero. –vamos, no vas a dejarme aquí, acaso no querías saber mis métodos de reproducción?

-esto no entraba en mis planes.- cesar trataba de no mirar esos ojos que le coqueteaban con insistencia.

-no podemos intentarlo?- el evo se giró, dejando a la vista del pelinegro su trasero, se inclinó y recargo su pecho en la camilla, dejando su cadera en alto y ofreciéndose al latino. –vamos, tu cuerpo te delata…mmmh puedo oler tu excitación fácilmente, quieres hacerlo…-separo sus piernas para dejar una mejor vista.

Cesar sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente, ese lobo estaba destilando lujuria

-aaah vamos, ningún humano tendrá la oportunidad que te brindo, aah vamos, tómame.- le jadeo moviendo la cadera como si estuviera teniendo relaciones ya. –No voy a rogarte…- se tumbó boca arriba y volvió a estirar su pata para tocar la intimidad de cesar.

El científico de hecho para atrás, buscando evitar el contacto, pero no había medido bien la distancia y chocó contra una máquina. No tuvo otra oportunidad de alejarse, y el evo le acaricio con su pata sonriendo al sentir algo duro bajo la tela.

-quieto, Biolobo. Un médico nunca debe tener relaciones con sus pacientes.- le bromeo el chico nervioso, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban con cada roce.

-pero tú no eres un médico- le sonrió el canino, acariciando sin ninguna pena, disfrutando el saber que estaba cobrándose lo que le había hecho el pelinegro. –eres un investigador, aah, por que no me usas como tu proyecto de campo?-

El latino de dejo mimar, estaba demaciado sosrprendido como para alejarse, observando con curiosidad como aquel EVO jalaba la tela de su pantalón y le estimulaba con sus garras, con precisión quirúrgica. Le hacia preguntarse si lo habia hecho antes, aunque el EVO canino le habia dicho que no habia tenido relaciones.

-que dices…Cesar?- el lobo esbozo una sonrisa y entorno sus ojos carmesis, relamiendose como si fuera aprobar algo sumamente delicioso. –o prefieres hacerlo por la fuerza, te gusta que se te resistan tus especímenes?- aquella sonrisa se ensancho, y al latino le parecio mas digan de un zorro astuto que de un lobo, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía dejar de admirarla.

Biolobo logro bajar el pantalón, sin rasgar la tela, era bastante bueno con sus patas; y cesar se estremeció al ver que bajar su ropa interior resultaba bastante sencillo para el lobo.

Sin dar oportunidad a que aquel EVO continuara con sus juegos subidos de tono, cesar deslizo sus manos por sus piernas y le hizo separarlas, dejando espacio suficiente para que él se acomodara entre ellas.

-vamos a jugar?- le pregunto el can entornando sus ojos con malicia, ya lo tenía entre sus garras.

-ante tanta, insistencia no puedo negarme.- el latino rebusco algo entre las probetas que había cerca, y tomo una.

-qué es eso?- el lobo bajo las orejas nervioso, aquel recipiente de fino cristal contenía un líquido aceitoso, espero y de un aroma que no reconocía

-nada más que un coloide(7) a base de agua.- aquello no logro más que preocupar de sobremanera al pobre lobo. Cesar le sonrió y vertió un poco de aquella solución en sus dedos, esparciendo la pringosa sustancia entre ellos. –comúnmente llamado gel o lubricante.

-para que lo quieres?- el lobo vio como la mano del científico se dirigía a su intimidad y casi por instinto cerro sus piernas y trato de protegerse. –que vas a hacer?

-tranquilo, tu querías jugar, no?- el chico de ojos castaños bajo su mano, y sin ninguna pena, como lo hacen los doctores, comenzó a tocar, dejando que su mano recorriera aquella zona, asegurándose de lubricar muy bien todo. –tienes que prepararte antes de empezar.

-aah! Esta frio!- el lobo se estremeció y sintió como toda su piel se erizaba.

-tranquilo, tan solo quiero dilatar tu musculo rectal.- le susurro, dejándose caer suavemente sobre el pecho del lobo. Dejando que sus dedos se adentraran entre sus nalgas y comenzaran a estimular su entrada

-aah…eso duele.- el EVO canino sintió como uno de los dedos del científico se adentraba lento en su cuerpo, pero también sentía el calor del latino emanando sutilmente hacia su ser.

-es lógico, tu esfínter(8) está oponiendo resistencia, pero un poco de estimulación me dejara entrar.- el latino dejo que el cuerpo de su espécimen se adaptara a la intromisión, esperando con impaciencia poder meter otro dedo.

-aaah, esto es demasiado incomodo.- Biolobo trato de acomodarse para dar mayor libertar al chico de piel canela, pero las esposas le impedían moverse con libertad

-no, no confió en que no me mates.- rio el otro, mientras acallaba las quejas del lobo con la intromisión brusca de un segundo dedo.

-aaah! No te dije que me las quitaras!- le gruño arqueando la espalda con molestia, de su garganta escaparon unos gemidos caninos.- te dije que me soltaras, estar amarrado a la cama no es divertido.

El latino lo pensó un poco y el evo le miro coqueto, jadeando lo más lujurioso que pudo, batiendo con singular sensualidad sus pestañas.

-por favor…- le suplico, acercándose y robándole otro beso, que cesar no dudo en responder.

Cesar metió un tercer dedo en el recto del lobo y este se retorció presa del dolor y de un perturbarte placer.

-aaah…ah suéltame.- insistió el can gimiendo como lo que era, un perro en celo. –aaah, suéltame.- le pidió moviendo pausadamente su cuerpo, adentrando y sacando los dedos del latino de su entrada.

Su cuerpo ya se estremecía involuntariamente, la excitación ya estaba haciendo meya en su mente y comenzaba a disfrutar el contacto con aquel humano. Su cuerpo le traicionaba y se doblegaba ante aquel travieso tacto, pero trataba de mantenerse centrado en lo que quería: debía escapar.

-ah…cesar mmh.- se intentó levantar y robar otro beso de los labios del latino, pero su posición y las esposas no le dejaron. Y al verse tan limitado se retorció molesto. –AAH! Suéltame, no puedo hacerlo así!

-shh tranquilo.- el latino se le acercó y le complació con dulces besos, el lobo le devoro con desesperación, invadiendo su boca y dejándole sentir cuan caliente estaba, cuanto necesitaba sentir su pasión y la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-suéltame…- el evo blanco se movió frotando suavemente su cadera contra la entrepierna del chico. –suéltame te lo suplico..- aprovechando la cercanía del hermano de Rex, Biolobo le lamio la mejilla y mientras se le restregaba como un cachorro le jadeo al oído. –por favor, ummmmh cesar.

Los ojos castaños de cesar se fijaron en los del EVO y poco apoco se acercaron, fundiéndose en un beso profundo y sensual, dejando que sus leguas jugaran a dominarse traviesamente, probándose lentamente hasta sentir que el tiempo se detenía y entonces…

El suave "click" metálico hizo que el lobo levantara las orejas y se detuviera por un segundo, apartándose del científico queriendo saber que había pasado, pero al instante volvió a buscar otro de esos besos tan embriagantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miia, cesar parece estar cayendo en la trampa del lobito, y el coqueteo se le está saliendo de las manos al EVO, saldrá algo bueno de ello o es mera calentura?

Si desean saber que pasara después, dejen un lindo review niiian w


	3. Dominacíon

=w= tuve problemas para actualizar mi otro fanfic pero este pues ya lo tenía hecho XD esto, espero mis lectoras no me maten por ello. XDU jooo perdón!

=W= en fic, pareja un poco extravagante, y serie poco conocida…o.o aunque no entiendo por qué si es muy buena XD niiian disfrútenla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: Dominación.**

El suave "click" metálico hizo que el lobo levantara las orejas y se detuviera por un segundo, apartándose del científico queriendo saber que había pasado, pero al instante volvió a buscar otro de esos besos tan embriagantes.

-así está mejor?- le pregunto el chico de piel canela cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

El lobo blanco se quedó unos instantes confundido, como si los labios del hermano de Rex se hubieran robado las ideas de su mente. Pero en cuento movió sus manos y ya no sintió la restricción de las esposas sus ojos se abrieron desmesurada mente…estaba libre.

El lobo movió sus manos, deleitándose con la libertad que había recobrado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces jalo al latino de la ropa y lo estampo contra la camilla, Biolobo se subió sobre su vientre y le aprisiono poniendo una de sus garras en su pecho. Cesar no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver un destello casi diabólico en los ojos del EVO, producto de las lámparas fluorescentes del laboratorio.

-ah, muchas gracias, cesar.- el lobo sonrió lamiendo las marcas rojizas que el mismo había provocado en sus muñecas y se acercó al rostro del chico, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración nerviosas y deleitarse con el temblor de sus labios. –Podría matarte ahora mismo, un solo rasguño en el lugar correcto….- acerco sus garras a la mejilla del que le había capturado y la deslizo suavemente. –pero no soy tan ingrato.

Se acercó y suavemente se apodero de los labios del latino. Jugando con ellos como quiso, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos suavemente, hasta que arranco un suave gemido de ellos.

-me has dejado cachondo, así que jugaremos un rato.- Biolobo bajo su mano y tomo el miembro del hermano de Rex en su garra, acariciándolo suavemente. –pero esta vez será mi modo, te parece?- le dijo volviendo aponer esa sonrisa de zorro.

-soy todo tuyo.- le bromeo el chico, dejándose hacer. Apunto había estado de tomar una pistola cargada con una inyección del fármaco con el que había dormido al EVO, pero se contuvo, el lobo aun lleva el collar limitador, podía con él, podría detenerle si intentaba atacar.

-planeabas meterlo dentro de mí?- el lobo jugo aquel miembro en su mano y sonio un tanto malicioso, deslizando sus dedos con tortuoso placer disfrutado como el chico se estremecía con sus mimos.

-algo así…mmmh- Cesar no tenía apuro en ser el dominado, le gustaba aquel lobo lo suficiente como para dejarlo tomar el control, o al menos hacerle creer eso.

-algo así? Eso no es una respuesta concreta.- el EVO levanto un poco su cadera y dejo que el falo del latino comenzara a adentrarse en su cuerpo lentamente. –aaah por que no sigues hablando umm? Me gustan esas cosas extrañas que dices…aaah…

-cosas extrañas?- cesar puso sus manos en la cadera de lobo y le ayudo a bajar lentamente, sin recibir ni siquiera un gruñido de molestia.

-sí, esas cosa extrañas que dices, sigue hablando como el científico loco que eres.- le sonrió con lujuria el can de ojos carmesí, meneando su cadera con suavidad, disfrutando la sensación de aquel cuerpo extraño que se adentraba y salía rítmicamente. –aah me gusta escucharte.

-valla, que eres un espécimen muy interesante, pierdes tus inhibiciones sexuales (9) muy rápido.- le murmuro al tiempo que sentía como aquel can se dejaba caer cobre su erección, arrancándole un gemido más que placentero. –Aah…aaah me gustaría analizar tu sistema respiratorio nnh…- Biolobo sonriera al verlo gemir y escucharlo hablando de ciencia. –parece que eres mucho más receptivo a las feromonas(10)…nnh.

Biolobo se inclinó y sin dejar de mover su cadera comenzó a interrumpir las palabras del latino con besos, besos profundos y salvajes que le robaban el aliento y le impedían concentrarse en las ideas de su cerebro. Hasta que logro callarlo y adueñarse de su razón.

-aah ah quizás el receptivo no sea yo.- le murmuro sonriendo. Podía sentir como el chico jadeaba con fuerza y su cuerpo se cimbraba continuamente marcando la llegada de un sublime orgasmo. -quieres que lo haga más duro?

-eso no es necesario mmmh…- le jadeo al EVO. –Con solo una acción, puedo lograr la reacción que deseo.-

-qué?- Biolobo no tuvo tiempo de analizar aquello, cesar sujeto el miembro erecto del lobo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, bajando y subiendo su mano a lo largo de su extensión. –aaah…ah espera…- el can se tensó de golpe, estaba demasiado excitado como para poder resistir mucho, y esa reacción muscular repercutían en todo su cuerpo, dejando que cesar sintiera como le apretaba con dulces contracciones- aaah no... nnh estoy al límite.

-no es eso lo que se busca?- el joven de ojos castaños le jalo contra su erección, sin dejar de masturbarle. – nada más que la culminación del placer? mmmh

Cesar aumento el ritmo y Biolobo le siguió por instinto, dejando que el científico se adentra en su cuerpo a su gusto. Sentía como si le fueran inyectando fuego en sus venas, ese calor subía por todo su cuerpo y le nublaba la vista, sentía como si su cuerpo pidiera sorberse, podía sentir como su columna vertebral era invadida por ondas eléctricas que le hacían cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y quería más.

-aaah cesar…mas…más rápido…- el latino le complacían, no solo con ello, si no que aumentó la presión alrededor de su reacción y..

-aaah …me vengo.- le murmuro el hermano de Rex mientras dejaba que su leche llenara el cuerpo del EVO.

La cálida sensación provoco que el evo se corriera y su semen salpicara impúdicamente la bata del latino.

-aah…- el evo de ojos carmesís se dejó caer suavemente sobre el pecho del agente de providencia, jadeando y con las mejillas rojas. Ni siquiera ante el mismo Van Kleiss podría negar que hubiera disfrutado ese inapropiado encuentro carnal con el enemigo.

Cesar alzo su mano y comenzó a acariciar las orejas del evo, disfrutando esa cálida y suave sensación que dejaba en sus dedos y esos suaves, casi inaudibles gemidos que profería su conejillo de indias.

El lobo se retorsivo un poco tratando de ponerse más cómodo y sin querer provocó que el semen escurriera por sus piernas, haciéndole temblar ante la extraña sensación de algo tibio y pringoso escurriendo entre su piel.

El lobo tomo el pequeño frasquito que estaba a punto de caerse de la camilla con tanto movimiento y recogió con cuidado un poco de su semen, del que había caído sobre la piel canela del joven.

-aquí está tu muestra.- le puso el frasco en una mesita de metal y le miro murmurando de manera calmada, adormilada, casi podía decirse que estaba tranquilo.

Cesar acerco su mano al rostro del lobo y le acaricio la mejilla, disfrutando del suave tacto y más aún cuando el evo comenzó a lamer su mano, con mucho cuidado y suavidad.

–ahora…podrías quitarme el collar, por favor, cesar?- le pregunto con sus orejas gacha. –por favor…- le gimió con ternura, una ternura que cesar no creyó que tuviera.

-eres multifacético, nunca creí que pudieras poner ese tipo de expresión.- cesar ni siquiera lo pensó y apago el collar inhibidor, sin sentir miedo ni dudas. Y lo dejo caer al piso admirando al chico que seguía recostado en su pecho

El evo sonrió al sentirse más libre, el cambio era notable, sentí su cuerpo más ligero.

-y…puedo invitarte un café?- le pregunto el latino sin poder esconder esa sonrisita traviesa, guiñándole un ojo cínicamente al lobo.

-eh?- el color de las mejillas de aquel can se intensifico y desviando su mirada se excusó. –creí que los médicos no salían con sus pacientes.

-creí que era un investigador, no? Que me dices?- le insistió tomando su mano con ternura. –vamos a cenar o algo?

-mmh…quizás, esa invitación me resulta interesante.- le ronroneo podía sentir un hueco en su estómago, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su ultimo alimento. –pero no te daría…mmmh vergüenza, andar con un evo como yo por las calles?- el lobo se levantó y acomodo su largo cabello tras sus hombros, tratando de acomodarlo con sus garras.

-vergüenza?- cesar ladeo la cabeza, no entendí por qué lo decía. –no, para nada, por qué?

-soy un EVO, me busca la policía en más de 6 países por diversos crímenes y sin olvidar que, soy un enorme lobo mecánico. Quieres más detalles?

-te preocupa cómo te ve el mundo? Tu forma humana es bastante agradable- le insisto tratando de convencerle.

-es detestable esta apariencia.- gruño un tanto molesto el EVO blanco. –tan vulnerable…-miro su cuerpo con cierto desprecio. -tan…

-a mí me gusta.- le insistió el latino, mirándole con ensoñación. –no esperaba que como humano te vieras así-

-así?- Biolobo entorno sus ojos curioso por lo que aquel humano se había imaginado.

-sí, hace poco leí unos estudios acerca de la morfología del rostro y el patrón de comportamiento que presentaban algunos asesinos y terroristas.-

-y eso que?- el evo le miraba curioso sin quitarse de arriba de su vientre, se encontraba cómodo y bastante a gusto.

-que de acuerdo con ello, tu apariencia física y tú psique no son compatibles.- el Can blanco le miro aún más confundido e intrigado que antes, así que el latino continúo con su explicación. –de acuerdo con ese estudio…deberías parecer más un villano de película de terror, ya sabes, ojeras profundas, barba puntiaguda, mirada de loco. No un lindo chico de ojos bonitos.

-yo no tengo ojos bonitos.- el lobo aparto la mirada y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-pues encajas muy bien en los modelos de belleza que la sociedad tiene.- cesar se levantó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos para poder sentirse más cerca del evo. –y en los míos también.

-eso es un cumplido, científico loco?- el lobo no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-si no lo es, no sé qué he estado diciéndote desde hace un buen rato. –le sonrió aquel joven haciendo gala de toda la sensualidad que tenía.

-quizás…- el lobo se inclinó buscando un beso de los labios de aquel genio científico. –quizás podría aceptar…tu…

El suave murmullo de los engranes alerto al lobo y le hizo levantar las orejas, denotando su nerviosismo. Basto un instante y el eco de unos pasos para que el lobo activara su armadura y se cubriera con ella, volviendo a su aterradora apariencia de lobo mecánico.

-no…- cesar maldijo mentalmente al ver perdido todo su esfuerzo por convivir pacíficamente con aquel EVO en menos de unos segundos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=W= tobo iba muy bien, ahora que el lobo esta libre y se siente amenazado que pasara?

BD quien habrá llegado? Habrá sido todo una trampa? Oooh que pasara? w

Que opinan ustedes? OwO creen que sea una trampa? BD creen que sea solo calentura de cesar?

OWO quizás haga este fic interactivo, BD que dicen? Les gustaría decidir el rumbo de esta historia?


	4. Bestia Acorralada

Hola les traigo la cuarta parte de este fanfic w que me gusta mucho, no sé porque, XD me gusta la pareja tan extraña y controversial. B3 cesar y Biolobo son una parejita bastante curiosa XD

=W=/) bueno, espero les guste la historia que apenas va empezando y se tornara turbulenta poco a poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos XD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4: Bestia Acorralada.**

-quizás…- el lobo se inclinó buscando un beso de los labios de aquel genio científico. –quizás podría aceptar…tu…

El suave murmullo de los engranes alerto al lobo y le hizo levantar las orejas, denotando su nerviosismo. Basto un instante y el eco de unos pasos para que el lobo activara su armadura y se cubriera con ella, volviendo a su aterradora apariencia de lobo mecánico.

-no…- cesar maldijo mentalmente al ver perdido todo su esfuerzo por convivir pacíficamente con aquel EVO en menos de unos segundos.

-Oye cesar, dice holid….- el joven Rex había entrado a buscar una herramienta para la doctora y al principio no logro distinguir la gran sombra amorfa que estaba en la camilla, pero cuando los ojos del lobo centellaron en la oscuridad, no pudo más que ponerse en guardia. –Biolobo? Que hace el cachorro tan lejos de su amo?

El can albino se irguió feroz, buscando protegerse y defenderse de la joven arma de providencia. Olvidando lo que acababa de pasar en aquel cuarto, olvidando su inconveniente estado.

Rex no dudo ni un segundo y saco su "látigo" para poder defenderse y capturar al intruso.

-no, Rex, no lo ataques!- cesar se enderezo, queriendo detener al chico. Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, Rex estaba más preocupado por ver a su hermano capturado por el EVO de Van Kleiss que por escucharlo que le decía.

-suelta a mi hermano!- le grito el joven al tiempo que soltaba el primer golpe.

-dile a él que me suelte!- el lobo sujeto el tentáculo biomecánico con sus garras y tiro de él hasta derribar al latino menor.-él fue el que me capturo!

-ay si cómo no!- Rex envió una descarga por el látigo, provocando que el EVO se retorciera adolorido. –que estás buscando aquí? A que te mando van Kleiss?

-REX! DEJALO!- cesar trato de detenerlos, pero el chico no se dejo

-que buscas aquí, perro sarnoso?

-escucha mocoso, yo no estoy aquí porque así lo deseara!- se quitó de encima del latino. –fue tu hermano quien me capturo, fue él quien me trajo aquí!- ladro molesto

-Rex!- el chico se levantó y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-oh por dios!- el rostro del pequeño latino se tiño de carmesí al ver los pantalones de su hermano hasta sus pantorrillas y peor aún nada que cubriera su intimidad. –ahora resulta que van Kleiss ya no solo es un criminal, ahora también va a empezar una ola de violaciones?

-aagh!– el lobo se ruborizo furiosamente bajo su armadura y sin dudar se lanzó contra el joven arma y la derribo, dejándolo atrapado contra el piso. –cierra la boca! No tienes idea de lo que está diciendo!

-de asesino serial a violador, cada vez estas peor, Biocachorro!- Rex saco los tecno puños y le lanzo contra un estante.

Un aullido escapo de labios del EVO, aquel golpe había dolido.

-bien, ahora vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.- el chico choco los enormes puños metálicos entre sí, mientras se acercaba al evo para rematarle con otro gran golpe.

-REX, ESCUCHAME!- cesar le sujeto con una mano, mientras con la otra se detenía los pantalones. -el no hizo nada!

-qué? Como que no?-

Bastaron unos segundos de distracción para que el lobo metálico se levantara y corriera a la puerta del laboratorio de Cesar. Rex no lo pensó dos veces antes de tratar de seguirle, no dejaría que escapara.

-Biolobo espera!- cesar trato de alcanzarle, pero el EVO blanco se escabullo entre los pasillos buscando salir de providencia.

La joven arma detuvo su búsqueda y regreso con su hermano, mirándolo con cierta preocupación al pensar en que estuviera lastimado.

-qué haces hermano?- Rex no comprendía porque él mayor trataba de detener a ese EVO. –por qué te preocupas por ese perro sarnoso?- le dijo angustiado. –abuso de ti, no deberías más que preocuparte de que reciba su castigo.

-bueno, teóricamente…- el mayor de los hermanos desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. –fui…fui yo quien abuso de él.

-QUE TU QUE?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El EVO de ojos carmesí irrumpió lentamente en la sala del trono de su amo. El poderoso Van Kleiss estaba revisando algunos planos y levanto la vista al escuchar los pasos de su segundo al mando.

-perdone el retraso, amo.-

-ya me estaba preocupando, Biolobo.- le dijo el monarca de Abyssus con esa voz tan sensual y adictiva. –esta vez tomaste un paseo demasiado largo. Que paso?- eso de preocuparse era medio cierto, medio en broma.

-tuve una emboscada, y el hermano de Rex me capturo.- informo omitiendo los detalles penosos y sumamente personales, su amo no necesitaba esa información irrelevante.

-cesar?- el amo le miro arqueando un ceja, bastante interesado.

-sí, tiene conocimiento de la modificación que me hicieron.- agradeció que bajo su armadura su sonrojo no fuera notorio. –quería analizarme.

-así que, providencia sabe ya de tus nuevas armas y tu apariencia?- pregunto molesto el señor de aquel tétrico castillo.

-no, parece que solo él sabía que estaba ahí.- van Kleiss le hizo una señal para que se acercara. –y no logro descubrir gran cosa.

-nadie más sabia?- aquello resultaba sospechoso.

El evo negó con la cabeza

-ni siquiera Rex.- le murmuro el EVO. –pude escapar por que irrumpió en aquel laboratorio y sorprendió a cesar.

-puedo imaginar que buscaba.- le murmuro el amo. –estas herido?

-creo…- le respondió. Su amo le pidió que le mostrara y lleno de vergüenza el lobo plegó su armadura y dejo que su amo le observara.

-y tu uniforme?- le inquirió dejando que su mirada paseara por aquel cuerpo desnudo, analizando sus heridas. Se levando de su trono de piedra y comenzó a rodearle, lento como un felino que asechaba a un ave herida.

-me…me lo quito.- Le confeso apenado el canino, bajando las orejas. No sentía pena por estar denudo, pero le preocupaban algunas marcas que pudieran haber quedado en su piel.

-que tienes ahí?- Biolobo se tensó, asustado por lo que su amo hubiera descubierto. Van Kleiss alargo su mano y del cuello del lobo tomo algo. –mira, un cabello del susodicho.

-debe habérsele caído mientras me inspeccionaba.- musito el lobo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su líder.

-y la marca de un beso también es de cuando te inspeccionaba?- le pregunto con una ironía retorcida. –y que tal las gotas de semen en tus piernas?

Biolobo no supo que responder, se tensó y sintió un vacío asqueroso en el estómago. Había escapado con tanta prisa que no había tenido tiempo de asearse.

-esto es muy interesante.- van Kleiss dejo que su mano metálica acariciara el cuello del evo y le hiciera estremecer con su frio contacto.- quizás pueda sacar provecho de ese interés que ha demostrado por ti.- delineo sus labios con su otra mano y se le acercó peligrosamente. –no lo crees, Biolobo?

-como lo desee, amo.- el evo no era consciente de lo que le decía, estaba embrujado por aquel tacto tan perfecto, tan lujurioso. Bastaba un roce de aquella piel para poner al lobo a tono y hacerle casi ronronear como un minino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-por qué cesar?- Rex insistía, siguiendo a su hermano por los pasillo de providencia. –por qué? De todos los EVOS del mundo por qué Biolobo?

-ya te dije mijo, ni siquiera yo lo se.- le murmuro el mayor tomando un sorbo de la taza de café que había ido a servirse. –son cuestiones de hormonas y feromonas.

-pero es un perro metálico!- Rex je jalo el brazo como un niño que quiere que le compren un postre. –En serio, que le viste?

-ah Rex…- le miro pero antes de que pudiera darle una explicación, algo le llamo la atención.-que está pasando ahí?

-eh? Dónde?- Rex dirigió su mirada a la puerta del hangar, varios soldados estaban apuntando a algo en la lejanía.

Dotados con la misma curiosidad, los dos latinos se acercaron para ver que había.

-hey chicos que pasa?- les pregunto Rex a los soldados.

-hay un joven muy extraño cerca del perímetro de providencia.- uno de los agentes les señalo con la boca de su cañón un lejano punto azul, a esa distancia apenas parecía un hombre.-lleva ahí más de dos horas, sin moverse y sin responder a los llamados de identificación. Blanco dijo que lo vigiláramos.

Rex se acercó a otro de los agentes de providencia y le pidió sus binoculares.

-vaya si está bastante extraño, parece salido del ejército.- le paso el aparato a su hermano.

El mayor observo con detenimiento, ajustando el aparato para ver con mejor detalle.

Ahí en la lejanía, parado al ras de la reja, con las manos en las bolsas. Mirando fijamente hacia los cuarteles, un joven que tenía un aire etéreo, como si fuera un espejismo. Con las pupilas del color de los rubís, ocultos bajo la visera de un gorra de plato(11), El viento árido y seco le rodeaba, ondeado su cabello largo y del color de las nubes, un blanco purísimo; y aunque el sol de la tarde golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, el parecía no notarlo, estaba ataviado con una larga gabardina azul, de ese azul petróleo como le dicen los artistas, muy al estilo de los uniformes de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Biolobo?- murmuro el mayor de los Salazar.

-iré a investigar.- Rex se adelantó ajustándose sus googles dispuesto a llegar al fondo de aquel misterio.

-no Rex, espera.- cesar le detuvo. –iré yo.

-qué? Por qué?- le pregunto confundido el menor.

-vamos, no es nada.- cesar esbozo una sonrisa y se adelantó hacia aquel extraño. –No te preocupes, es solo uno, puedo defenderme.- trato de acercarse lentamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su ansiedad.

Sabía que él podía notarlo, pero no estaba de más disimular. No había duda que era el EVO albino, aunque había escondido sus apéndices caninos bajo la gorra, esos ojos era inconfundibles.

-Biolobo?- le pregunto al llegar a la reja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que será, que será? Que es lo que va a pasar? La historia apenas comienza, Biolobo ha regresado? Que es lo que busca?

BD espero les haya gustado el capitulo y sigan al pendiente de la historia n.n


	5. Íntimo Intercambio

OWO y aprovechando, les traigo también el fanfic de Rex. Pese a su rara pareja, está teniendo muy buena aceptación XD juju, =W= niian mil gracias a las personitas lindas que lo leen y me dejan comentarios QWQ prrr me ayudan a escribir como no tiene idea QWQ mil gracias

Sin más que reportar, les dejo para que pasen a lo bueno XD niiian

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5: Íntimo Intercambio.**

-Biolobo?- le pregunto al llegar a la reja.

-hola cesar.- le saludo esbozando esa sonrisa zorruna.

-que haces aquí?

-venia por mi ropa.- aquello hizo que el color se subiera a las mejillas del científico, había encontrado la ropa del evo en su laboratorio. –los uniformes no son algo que se nos regale en Abyssus y necesito el mío.

-en serio viniste solo por eso?—le pregunto son un sonrisa burlona el latino, aunque en el fondo esas palabras le había dolido. –creí que me lo dejarías de recuerdo.

-que más podría buscar aquí?- el EVO avanzo suavemente, no quería que un movimiento en falso revelara su identidad o peor aún desatara un ataque contra él. –después de todo, lo de la cita, no era más que una broma, no? Tu hermano lo dijo, no soy más que un perro sarnoso.

-yo lo dije muy en serio. Mi invitación sigue en pie.- cesar se acercó al joven y trato de tomarle la mano. Pero el canino se echó para atrás. –que no ya éramos conocidos?

-tu y yo, si.- el lobo saco su mano del abrigo, enfundada en un fino guante de gamuza negra, y señalo la base. –pero no creo que ello gusta en de saber que nos tratamos.- con un movimiento lento y sensual el lobo le rodeo y dejo que su mano delineara el mentón del latino. -Especialmente Rex, él no quiere que me acerque a ti.

-no le hagas caso.- cesar le sonrió y tomo su mano, besando sus dedos sobre la tela. –son celos de hermanos, perfectamente normales.

-somos enemigos, cesar.- le recordó el lobo alvino, mostrándole los colmillos. –soy el general de van Kleiss, su segundo al mando.

-eso puede cambiar.- el EVO no le prestó atención, a la lejanía, los soldados se ponían nerviosos y comenzaban a apuntarle y el joven Rex ya se acercaba a investigar. –tan solo una vez, anda, que puedes perder?

-no.

-solo un rato, nada más que un par de horas.- le insistió el latino, tratando se tomar su mano de nuevo.

-no, cesar entiéndelo!- el EVO retrocedió un paso. Rex estaba a escasos tres metros.

-está todo bien, hermano?- le pregunto el menor.

-sí, Rex. Tranquilo.- se giró y le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo. –anda, y te lo devolveré.- oferto con una expresión tierna e inocente.

-el chantaje no me gusta.- murmuro el EVO, tratando de no delatarse, no era momento que Rex le descubriera.

-es…tu amigo?- pregunto el menos de los Salazar, mirando por sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-algo así.- le murmuro, era muy fácil notar el nerviosismo de Biolobo.

El General de Van Kleiss se acomodó la gorra, escondiendo sus orejas bajo ella y gruño un poco.

-está bien.- cedió desviando la mirada.

-te parece mañana? Es viernes.- cesar no pudo disimular su alegría.

-no, hay cosas que hacer.- y por cosas se refería a realizar un ataque a cierto lugar por órdenes de su amo. -Pero el sábado creo que puedo escapar un rato.- el EVO se giró y se alejó caminando entre las rocas de ese árido lugar.

-ah…y quién era?- le pregunto Rex mirando cómo se alejaba aquel extraño.

De pronto una corriente de viento les golpeo y por un instante, Rex puso ver bajo aquel largo abrigo, unas esbeltas patas zoomórficas, recubiertas de metal.

-Biolobo…- murmuro el científico, como lo hacen los chicos enamorados.

-Biolobo? Eso...eso era Biolobo?- aquellas patas era inconfundibles. Se asustó y sujeto a su hermano del brazo.- estás loco? Como se te ocurre acercarte así nada más? Sabías que era el, no? – le sacudió, pero el mayor estaba embelesado viendo cómo se alejaba aquella estilizada figura. –escúchame! Qué tal si te hubiera matado?

-aah no, no lo haría.- le sonrió con la mente más perdida que nada.

-aaah! Como carambas se te ocurre?-lo jalo de regreso a providencia. –estás más loco de lo que creía!...- se detuvo en seco. –oh por…dime que no vas a salir con él?

-eh por qué no?- el mayor le miro con expresión de niño travieso. –él ya dijo que sí.

-ah claro que no!- le reprendió Rex, sintiéndose como la mama de cesar. –no vas a salir con EVO PSICOPATA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre de la casa de Noah Nixon sonaba incesantemente.

-ya voy, ya voy!- gritaba el rubio bastante fastidiado por salir de sus estudios. –ya voy!

El joven rubio abrió la puerta con fastidio

-que se les ofre…aaah- algo le jalo sacando lo de su casa.

-vamos Noah, vas a tener una cita conmigo.- le informo el joven arma de providencia.

–oye espera!- el chico se resistió. –tengo tarea y un examen…además somos chicos!

-eso no importa tenemos que ir a cuidar de mi hermano!- le dijo Rex mientras forma su "moto" y subía al chico atrás.

-waaa!- Noah se aferró a la cintura de su amigo cuando dio un arrancón bastante brusco. –y de que hay que cuidad a tu hermano? Ahora somos niñeras?

-no, chaperones.- le murmuro el joven de ojos castaños sonriendo con malicia.

-qué? Por qué?- el rubio no entendía por qué tanta urgencia. Cesar era un hombre de unos 20 años, ya debía saber cuidarse solo, no entendía por qué habría que cuidarlo durante una cita.

-porque va a salir con una fiera.- Rex se aproximaba al restaurante donde su hermano vería al EVO.

-vamos, ninguna mujer es tan mala.- le aseguro el joven, a lo lejos ya podía ver al hermano del latino esperando fuera del negocio.

-no, este es realmente una fiera.- le murmuro Rex, mientras se detenía frente al restaurante.

-en serio Rex, estaré bien.- le dijo su hermano al verlo llegar junto con su amigo. –no tiene que estar aquí.

-son ordenes de providencia.- le gruño el chico bastante preocupado. –soy yo o todo un escuadrón de guardias uniformados?-

El joven Nixon les miraba confundido, aquello iba en serio? Iban a cuidar a cesar en su cita?

De pronto los dos hermanos callaron, por la calle venia caminado como si nada, el evo mano derecha de Van Kleiss, bastante calmado ignorando las miradas curiosas que se fijaban en él, quizás no era para menos bastaba ver su largo cabello, de un color tan poco común, para atraer la mirada de la gente; y eso sin notar sus ropas, claramente militares: una saco largo, que llegaba a la altura de su entrepierna y un entallado pantalón de color purpureo, con unas botas negras de caña alta, casi hasta las rodillas y rematando aquel atuendo tan particular, había una gorro tipo quepí(12), que seguramente ocultaba sus orejas.

-wow, y eso que es?- Noah miraba aquello con la boca abierta, era impresiónate el garbo que tenía aquel chico.

-eso…es la cita de mi hermano.- murmuro Rex entre dientes.

-valla, vamos a tener compañía?- el EVO no reprimió su sarcasmo al ver al menor de los Salazar ahí. –creí que ya eras lo suficientemente grande como para salir solo cesar.

-vengo a cuidar que no le hagas nada malo a mi hermano.- le respondió el pequeño latino cruzándose de brazos.

-tranquilo Rex.- cesar se adelantó y hecho una mirada de arriba abajo a aquel joven. –creí que no te gustaba verte como humano.

-no me gusta, pero prefiero esto a que mi amo vea fotos de nosotros en los periódicos.- le ronroneo dejando que el científico tomara su mano

-lindo uniforme.-

-eso crees? Es ropa de Van Kleiss, aun huele a él.- su voz adquirió un tono de ensoñación al hablar de señor de Abyssus, cosa que despertó la desconfianza en el joven arma de providencia.

-no lo parece, ese científico de tercera nunca ha tenido buen gusto.- cesar le abrió la puerta dándole el paso. Pero Biolobo se paró delante y le puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-cuida lo que dices de Van Kleiss.- le murmuro acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. –recuerda que soy un lobo, soy fiel a mi líder y no dudare en acabar la cita si le insultas de nuevo.

Cesar no se molestó, era algo que se esperaba, tan solo sonrió y le puso una mano en la cintura para guiarlo hacia la mesa, un gabinete en un rinconcito, cerca de la ventana.

-wow, no bromeabas, es una fiera!- Noah miraba asombrado, aquel joven le había hecho estremecer de puro miedo.

-no se te hace familiar?- Rex entro al restaurante junto con su amigo y ocupo una mesa cercana, desde ahí podría vigilar al EVO.

-no, lo recordaría.- Noah pidió algo rápido y siguió observando al joven. –no se ve gente así todos los días.

-ponle una tonelada de metal y la cara de un perro.- Rex noto como la mirada del EVO se posaba en él, era seguro que le escuchaba

-no…- Noah abrió los ojos como platos. –en serio?- el rubio giro el rostro tratando de imaginar lo que decía su amigo. –ese no puede ser Biolobo. Eso no puede ser el enorme EVO que tantas veces ha tratado de matarnos.- callo unos instantes y sintió las orbes carmesí sobre él. –pues si esta bueno…bastante bueno.-

-NOAH! De qué lado estas!- Rex sacudió a su amigo con fuerza.- no voy a permitir que ese condenado lobo sarnoso abuse de mi hermano y planeo alejarlo de cesar a como dé lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD uuh que es lo que hará Rex? =w= quiere Biolobo abusar de Cesar? Lo que el científico siente es pura calentura? Ustedes que opinan?

Quizás en el próximo capítulo podamos ver, las intenciones de cada quien. ;3 espero les haya gustado el capi y puedan dejarme un review, aunque sea uno pequeño QWQ para saber que leen mi historia Q_Q si no me desmotivare y la dejare a medias T3T nuuuuu


	6. Coqueteos Indiscretos

=w= hola, ojala hayan tenido muy buen fin de semana n.n OWO para mí fue una semana un poco ajetreada, tuve exámenes y proyectos que entregar XD iba a publicar esto el día jueves pero… XD me entro la depre y dije mejor no. =W= pero ya he retomado mi camino y voy a seguir publicando esta historia tan inusual XD yay!

=W= así que sin más preámbulos, =W= el capítulo 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 6: Coqueteos Indiscretos.**

-NOAH! De qué lado estas!- Rex sacudió a su amigo con fuerza.- no voy a permitir que ese condenado lobo sarnoso abuse de mi hermano y planeo alejarlo de cesar a como dé lugar.

-me…me siento un poco incómodo.- el EVO de ojos carmesís se removió un poco sobre su asiento. –no me gusta sentir miradas sobre mi…no a menos que estén llenas de miedo.

-pero es una reacción natural.- Cesar jugaba con la mano enguantada del canino, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciando su piel con deleite. –te dije que tu apariencia humana resultaba atractiva.

-no son los otros los que me molestan.- el evo giro el rostro, mirando con cierto fastidio a Rex y a Noah. –si no tu lindo hermano.

-no le hagas caso.- cesar le tomo del mentón y le hizo mirarle. –tan solo está preocupado.

-y tiene razón, es algo más que natural.- Biolobo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y durante un instante cruzo miradas con el joven arma de providencia, entablando una sutil guerra con el adolecente. –Soy un asesino despiadado.- le susurro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del científico.

-lo hace a propósito!- Rex se contuvo para no gritar con todas su fuerzas.

-tranquilo, tranquilo.- Noah le tapó la boca con la mano. –es lo que normalmente se hace en una cita, coquetear con la persona que te invito.

-enserio, Noah de qué lado estas? Si fuera tu hermano qué harías?

-buen punto.- un mesero se acercó a entregar las papas que habían ordenado, y Noah no dudo en comenzar a comer.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Biolobo y cesar parecían tener una conversación bastante animada, de un tema poco común pero bueno…

-por eso no podía el viernes.- el EVO aún estaba recargado en el hombro del latino, disfrutando del aroma de su perfume, cesar había dicho que los perfumes modificaban su aroma e intensidad de acuerdo al PH de la persona que lo usaba y ahora le creía. –para mí es como…-

-el lunes para los niños, el inicio de actividades?-

-exacto.

-entonces si fueron ustedes lo que robaron la compañía de software?

El can levanto la cabeza y miro el científico dudando si debía sincerarse.

-si digo que si….lo usaras en mi contra?- pregunto poniendo una expresión de miedo bastante convincente.

-no vengo en plan de trabajo, así que no.- el lobo albino se acomodó de nuevo y siguió contándole de la misión que había tenido el día anterior.

Desde la cocina un joven mesero salió con varios platos en sus brazos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y sortear las mesas para entregar los pedidos. Y tan solo verlo, Rex esbozo una sonrisa.

-tengo una idea.- el chico deslizo la mano hasta la pared y haciendo uso de sus poderes apago la luz en cuanto el mesero paso cerca de la mesa de su hermano.

Y el sonido de los platos cayendo no se hizo esperar, y cuando las luces volvieron…el EVO estaba casi limpio, tan solo algunos pedazos de lechuga atrapados en su cabello o en su ropa, pero cesar era otro cantar, estaba totalmente cubierto por algún tipo de sopa, quizás crema de elote o de piñones.

Los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos, aquello no había salido como ellos esperaban.

-disculpe, disculpe.- el mesero recogía los destrozos y los platos rotos.

-estas bien?- el EVO se le acerco, había sentido como el chico le había empujado en la oscuridad, buscando que nada le ocurriera. –cesar?- entre todo el alboroto ni siquiera había notado que la gente le miraba, sus orejas habían quedado al descubierto.

-nada que un buen baño y ropa limpia no arreglen.- el científico comenzó a limpiar su ropa.

-déjame…- le pidió en un susurro el lobo mientras tomaba la servilleta de tela y trataba de ayudar a su cita. El latino se dejó hacer, después de todo conociendo al lobo se enojaría si no lo dejaba.

-al menos sé que la comida esta buena.- le murmuro el chico tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y lo logro. Biolobo le sonrió y se acercó, puso sus manos en los muslos del científico y se le acerco lo suficiente para poder dejarle sentir su respiración.

-en serio?- el can deslizo su lengua suavemente sobre la mejilla del mayor de los Salazar. Cesar se tensó de inmediato, asombrado por la singular caricia, la lengua de Biolobo acariciaba su piel, avanzando lentamente desde su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. –Estas rico.- el lobo sonrió y le susurro mientras devoraba sus labios en pequeños besos

El lobo miraba sutilmente a Rex, disfrutando de las expresiones tan cómicas que hacia el chico cada vez que robaba una caricia del científico, cada vez que lograba apoderarse de esos labios, engatusándolo paulatinamente.

-disculpe caballero…- el gerente se acercó bastante nervioso por interrumpir a la pareja en tan candente sesión de besos. –permítame que le ayude con su ropa y con la cuenta de la cena.

-vaya, pues muchas gracias.- cesar se levantó. –me esperas un momento?- el lobo le asintió y el latino se fue siguiendo al gerente hasta el baño.

El EVO albino tomo el servilletero, recubierto de una tersa y pulida lámina de acero inoxidable, y le comenzó a usar de espejo para quitar los restos de comida de su cabello y ropa.

Estaba bastante ocupado en ello, que ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos y reclamos de Rex. No era vanidoso, pero no le resultaba divertido tener comida en su cabello. Pero algo le llamo la atención, una mancha negra que se atravesó tras de él, algo borroso que no logro identificar en el reflejo del metal.

Iba a voltear cuando sintió un dolor bastante agudo en su cabeza y de sus labios escapo un aullido lastimero sin su consentimiento.

Rex no estaba atento, pero el ruido que hizo el EVO le hizo reaccionar.

-los monstruos como tú no deberían venir a lugares elegantes.- Biolobo no puedo levantar la cabeza, un hombre robusto, bastante grande, le tenía bien sujeto de su oreja, estrujándola en su mano con desprecio. –lárgate antes de que provoque algún desastre.

Biolobo no respondió, comenzó a quitarse el guante dispuesto a inyectarle su veneno a aquel hombre y matarlo

-SUELTELO!- pero aquella voz le hizo reaccionar y detenerse. Era Rex…pero...pero le estaba defendiendo?

-no te metas mocoso, estas bestias salvajes solo traen problemas, providencia debería eliminarlas como las plagas que son.- aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer al lobo, su amo tenía razón, mientras los humanos dominaran los EVOS no serían más que escoria. –deberían encerrarlos como perros.

-no soy un perro.- gruño el EVO, el hombre dio un tirón a su oreja y el lobo gimió.

-eres un perro, un sucio perro callejero!-

-corrección, es un lobo de tundra.- cesar regreso abrochándose una camisa blanca que el gerente le había dado.

-eso no es importante es un sucio EVO, merece ser eliminado.

-él no estaba haciendo nada.- le dijo cesar. –así que suéltalo!- le ordeno bastante enojado.

-malditos mutantes y sus malditos nanites, deberían prohibirles estar en las ciudades- ladro aquel hombre jalando con furia al evo. -Hunter Cane debería eliminarles!-

Cesar no soporto más aquello y saco una pequeña arma.

-no deberías hablar de lo que no entiendes.- le murmuro mientras accionaba un botón y dejaba que aquel pequeño magneto hiciera su trabajo.

-aaah!- el sujeto cayó al piso, dejando libre al lobo y sin poder mover un musculo. –que demo…nios?

-todo en este mundo tiene nanites.- cesar se acercó unos pasos y el hombre sintió como si pusieran grandes bloques de piedra en su espalda, su respiración se dificulto y su corazón se aceleró. –No importa si es un objeto inanimado o un ser vivo, plantas, animales y humanos tienen nanites. Incluso tú, o este magneto no tendría efecto en ti.- le explico con una dulce sonrisa. –y no es más que suerte el que los nanites reaccione o no creando mutaciones.

Biolobo se sujetó su oreja tratando de ver si no sangraba. Observando con atención aquello que hacia el latino.

-y no todos son agresivos.- finalizo el chico apagando la corriente magnética que había aplacado al hombre.

-ja, muy gallito con tus aparatos no?- el hombre se levantó adolorido y se lanzó para sujetar al chico de la ropa. Pero el científico aprovecho la fuerza de su ataque y le derribo, propinándole un muy buen golpe en el proceso.

-deberías ir a revisar esa lesión en la espalda, o te causara muchos problemas en invierno.- cesar retrocedió un paso, dejando espacio para que el hombre se levantara, esperando que con aquel golpe entendiera.

Pero no fue así, aun tambaleante el mastodonte en traje de etiqueta propino dos puñetazos que golpearon el aire. El joven latino mantuvo la calma y cuando vio la oportunidad propino un buen puñetazo directo al rostro del hombre, dejándolo en el piso de nuevo, bastante aturdido como para intentar pelear de nuevo.

Varios meseros y el gerente intervinieron para sacar a aquel hombre del local, había muchos testigos de quien había iniciado el pleito y no dejarían que aquello arruinara la imagen del lugar.

-Cane se enterara de esto!- amenazo aquel bastardo antes que lo echaran del lugar.

-estas bien?- cesar se acercó a la mesa, inclinándose para revisar al lobo. El can estaba rodeado por Rex y Noah, esperando no tener que salir de allí por el alboroto causado o mucho peor, por otros de esos "extremistas".

-me duele.- le susurro sin dejarle ver. Cesar aparto la mano del evo y reviso las pequeñas manchitas escarlatas que se habían formado en el pelaje de su oreja.

- no es grave, solo te araño.

El lobo albino se recargo en su pecho y le susurro

-es por eso que no quería salir, los humanos siempre se ponen pesados con los evos.- sus garras se aferraron de la ropa del científico, sintiéndose a gusto de nuevo. –Pero te debo una, gracias por defenderme.- eso era algo que le sorprendía, nadie le había protegido, nunca…desde que tenía memoria, y eso no era mucho.

Cesar le dejo acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Rex…- el evo le llamo, sin atreverse a mirarle, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-qué pasa?- le pregunto el joven un poco nervioso.

-gracias…

Los dos adolescentes se miraron si poder creer lo que habían escuchado. Sobre todo el más joven de los Salazar, quizás ese EVO iba en serio con su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=W= niiian gracias por leer hasta aquí. OWO es una historia poco común, XD con una pareja que quizás nadie entiende pero a mí me gusta. Tampoco tiene la cantidad de comentarios que yo desearía XD pero…w/) no me importa! =W= hay mucha gente que la lee fuera de aquí y que la disfruta mucho OWO asi que planeo terminarla.

QWQ pero niian aun así podrías dejarme un review? Niian me harían muy muy feliz QWQ por favor niiia

=W= bueno en fin nos vemos la siguiente semana n.n


	7. Apoyo Fraternal

=W= bien, bien, bien, OwO mi plan era publicar el sábado peeeero….=W=U tuvimos fiesta y no me dejaron a agarrar la compu XD jajajajaja =W=U peroooo….OWO ya les traje su ansiado capi, =W= y está bastante largo para compensar la espera XD

=W= comenzamos QWQ gracias por los comentarios. Niian me hace feliz leerlos n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7: apoyo fraternal**

La noche había caído ya, en el cielo apenas de distinguían algunas nubes purpuras aun y el ambiente se sentía cálido, bastante confortable, sobre todo para las parejitas que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

-creo que es hora de irme.- el lobo miraba la luna, ya estaba bastante alta. –mi amo se preguntara donde estuve.-

-en serio? No puedo robarte un rato más?- cesar caminaba a su lado, con la mano del lobo sujetando la suya, escondidas en la bolsa del abrigo del EVO.

-no.- le murmuro deteniéndose para ver a los jóvenes que aún les seguían. –pero si tu hermano me deja…yo…quisiera pagarte lo que hiciste por mi esta tarde.

Rex le miro desconfiando aun, pero le sonrió.

-quizás…podríamos…-las palabras se atoraron en los labios del EVO.

-salir otra vez?- cesar se le acerco , pegando su frente a la del lobo. El evo desvió la mirada y asintió suavemente. – claro que sí, o no Rex?

-mmmh…los vigilo pero…sí, claro.- le murmuro el chico apenado por ver tanto mimo y arrumaco.

-entonces…te buscare luego.- el lobo se sorprendió al ver como el científico sacaba su uniforme.

-esto es tuyo.- se lo puso en las manos.

El evo lo agarro y lo olisqueo un poco

-huele a cesar.- dijo sonriendo, se acercó y le obsequio un último beso fugas. –nos vemos.

Delante de los 3 chicos, el EVO desplego su armadura y dejo que cubriera su cuerpo mientras se alejaba adentrándose entre las sombras hasta perderse de vista.

-es espeluznante.- le murmuro el joven Rex a su hermano, recibiendo el apoyo de su amigo.

-tan solo un poco.- sonrió el mayor. –pero eso me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oye hermano…- el pequeño Rex se coló al laboratorio de su familiar, y le vio trabajando muy afanosamente en algún experimento loco.

-que pasa mijo?- el mayor miraba con mucho cuidado un microscopio, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo

-ah venía a…ah….preguntarte….- el chico no hallaba palabras para lo que quería decir, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-qué?- cesar tomo una pequeña jeringa con un líquido azuloso y la puso en la muestra que tenía en el microscopio.

Las mejillas del adolecente se tiñeron de un lindo color rojo, y agradeció que su hermano no se hubiera fijado en ello.

-ya…decidiste a donde saldrás con Biolobo?- pregunto desviando la mirada fingiendo desinterés.

-aun no.- el mayor de los Salazar miro a su hermano sonriendo apaciblemente al pensar en el EVO canino. –no encuentro el lugar exacto para llevarlo, después de lo del restaurante…

-sí, nos llevamos un buen susto.- murmuro el chico recordando. Pero se acercó a su hermano y se recargo en su hombro. –qué tal si lo llevas a un lugar donde los EVOS estén a gusto?

Su hermano le miro con mucho interés. Podía ver que su pequeño hermanito escondía algo y parecía ser algo muy bueno. Dejo por un instante su investigación.

-ummh digamos que…- el chico sonrió malicioso. –Me acaban de invitar a una súper fiesta de esas que seis y blanco no aprueban.- se acercó a su hermano y le susurro. –una fiesta clandestina de EVOS, que me dices hermano?

-tu margen de tolerancia hacia Biolobo está aumentando. Mijo. – cesar le abrazo bastante contento

-quizás.- se sentía feliz por su hermano. –pero lo seguiré vigilando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y adonde dices que iremos hoy?- el lobo miraba al latino con curiosidad. Habían pasado ya de los saludos sarcásticos, se había resignado ya a que Rex y Noah fueran sus chaperones, al menos hasta que se ganara su confianza.

-es una sorpresa.- el científico le jalo para subirlo a su nave.

-te gusta demasiado la ropa militar, no?- Rex le miraba desde el asiento del copiloto.

Cesar encendió la nave y emprendió el viaje a su misterioso destino.

-tiene algo de malo?- el EVO se acomodó atrás del asiento del piloto, cerca de científico. Y aunque quiso disimularlo, no pudo evitar mirar su ropa y preguntarse su le quedaba mal-

-eso solo que con eso pareces de la edad de seis.- murmuro el pequeño Noah temiendo hacerle enfadar.

-toma, ponte esto.- el arma de providencia le lanzo un pequeño paquete de ropa al can. El evo lo miro con miedo y antes que pudiera protestar Rex continuo. –anda, póntelo o te veraz muy extraño en el lugar al que vamos.

El lobo no quiso seguir discutiendo y se quitó el pesado abrigo negro que llevaba. Lentamente abrió su camisa y la dejo caer al piso, todo ante la mirada asustada y curiosa de los chicos que no esperaban que el EVO se desvistiera delante de ellos, eso les había dejado asombrados y sin palabras. Ese evo no tenía vergüenza!

Con facilidad saco sus patas de las botas y puso sus manos en la pretina del pantalón, abriendo el botón y deslizando el cierre abajo, dejando que su piel surgiera bajo la tela como lo hace el sol al amanecer.

-ESPERA!- fue cesar el que paro el striptease que estaba haciendo el lobo involuntariamente. Freno la nave de golpe y cubrió los ojos de su hermano, y este a su vez los de su amigo. –no te cambies aquí!

-porque no?- le pregunto el lobo dejando caer sus pantalones. Provocando un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de cesar. Los chicos miraban entre los huequitos que los dedos habían dejado a su vista y sentían un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ese lobo blanco no tenía nada bajo aquel uniforme…NADA.

-por qué….por qué….- el mayor de los Salazar miraba sin poder hacer ningún comentario, nada veía su mente, esa sublime imagen del aquel cuerpo desnudo le estaba hipnotizando.

-qué?- Biolobo se le acerco, sin cubrirse, sin apenarse, contoneándose con tal naturalidad que parecía inhumana, y lo era, se deslizaba con movimientos precisos y certeros, dejando que su cuerpo se meneara suavemente.

El científico trago con dificultad.

-nh…no…no te daba pena estar desnudo?- le reclamo el científico sobreponiéndose a los coqueteos del general de Van Kleiss.

-no.- le murmuro mientras se alejaba y tomaba la ropa que le había dado el hermano de su cita. –no tengo inconveniente en estar así, Para mi resulta cómodo.- se puso aquel ceñido pantalón negro, subiéndolo con algunos trabajos por sus piernas, agradeciendo que la tela fuera elástica. –Lo que me dio pena fue lo que me pediste….- tan solo por un instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. –la muestra de semen.

-demasiada información!- Protesto Rex tratando de obligar su cerebro a no imaginar aquello.

-lo siento.- murmuro cesar, admirando como el lobo se ponía un chaleco de hilo negro, con un cierre al frente que se ajustaba suavemente a su cintura como la piel de una serpiente.

Cesa soltó a su hermano al ver ya vestido al lobo, y se giró para continuar el camino.

-que en Abyssus haces lo mismo?- le reprocho Rex tratando de esconder su emoción, desviando la mirada. –dios no creo que te andes encuerando delante de Van Kleiss, o si?

-si.- murmuro el lobo acomodándose la ropa, sintiendo como esta dejaba ver su piel en algunas partes, como se arriscaba. Era algo entallada y pequeña para él. Cosa que no era de extrañar, por el olor podía deducir que era del rubio amigo de Rex. –nosotros no tenemos…

-no quiero saber, no quiero saber!- grito el joven adolecente cubriendo se los oídos. –no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra de eso!

El lobo sonrió, disfrutando de hacer sufrir al pequeño al menos un poco.

-están seguros de esto?- el evo se miró un poco dudoso, mientras se agachaba para calzarse las botas . –se nota mucho que soy un evo.

-esa es la idea.- Rex le quito las botas. –no te preocupes, en el lugar donde vamos, eso es lo de menos.- le aseguro el joven latino. –aunque me preocupa tu integridad, esa ropa te quedo bastante pequeña.

-no entiendo porque tu amigo tiene este tipo de ropa.- le murmuro el EVO, sintiendo como la nave detenía su camino, seguro habían llegado al destino ya.

-de hecho, a mí no me queda tan ajustada.- le murmuro el rubio acercando se a Rex para protegerse, sujetándose de su brazo con fuerza.

-eso quiere decir que estas más desarrolladito que Noah.- puntualizo el menor de los hermanos.

-listo Rex, ya llegamos a las coordenadas que me diste, y ahora?- le pregunto el científico mientras se ponía una chamarra negra, que hacia juego con esos vaqueros deslavados y la playera gris.

-no sabes a dónde vamos?- el general de van Kleiss le miro un poco nervioso, pensando que quizás sería una trampa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una fiesta de evos? O un engaño de Rex? Que pasara ahora que el lobo parece estar realmente interesado en cesar?

Owo niiian ha sido un capitulo calmado XD jajaja lleno de risas, B3 me pondré muy seria para el siguiente jajajajaja =W= ya verán todo el drama que se avecina niiian =W= kukuku las cosas estarán muy buenas jojojojojo BD


	8. Socialización EVO

Asdfghjk! XD me olvide de publicar w demonios! XD jejeje =W=U pero por eso les traigo un lindo capitulo, bastante entretenido y delicioso BD mujajajaja

=W= bueno ya no los entretengo, asi que… A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8: Socialización EVO

-no sabes a dónde vamos?- el general de van Kleiss le miro un poco nervioso, pensando que quizás sería una trampa.

-no te preocupes Biolobo.- Rex bajo de la nave junto con Noah y miraron la playa que se extendía no muy lejos de la nave.

Cesar bajo, y el lobo lo siguió de cerca, mirando con curiosidad el lugar. Sintiendo la arena bajo sus patas, caliente y deliciosa.

-un día en la playa?- el evo sonrió al sentir la briza en sus orejas y el cálido sabor a sal que el aire tenia. –tanto secreto para esto?

-no, es algo más.- le tomo la mano y le jalo suavemente para seguir las huellas que Rex y Noah habían dejado en la arena.

El evo no hizo más preguntas y se dejó guiar por aquella playa. Sin entender que hacían allí, hasta que vio a lo lejos un risco, con algunas cuevas, los dos adolescentes se dirigían allí, y el EVO no veía nada especial en ese lugar, aunque logro sentir las vibraciones de una melodía salir de las cuevas.

-que hay allí?- levanto su garra y señalo las penumbras de las cuevas.

-una fiesta.- respondió el científico. –una de EVOS para ser más precisos.-

-de... EVOS?

-sí, esta vez quiero que te sientas más cómodo.- se le acercó y le beso la frente. –Rex pensó que quizás esto te gustaría mas.

El lobo le miro un poco asombrado, pero le agradaba aquel detalle que se había tomado el pequeño Rex, quizás ya estaba tomándole cierto cariño.

Al entrar en aquellas cuevas, el can albino se asombró por la gran cantidad de EVOS que estaban reunidos, había más de mil mutantes y apenas unos cuantos humanos que les acompañaban, todos bailando o divirtiéndose, con la música a todo volumen, y las luces de colores amenizando el ambiente, haciendo de ese lugubre lugar un resinto magico.

-esta chido, no?- Rex les hizo señales para que se acercaran a la fiesta. –y que te parece, Biolobo?

-luce bien.- le murmuro mientras se prensaba del brazo del científico, era facil notar como se distraía con los nuevos especímenes que tenía a la vista. Era como haber llevado a un niño a una juguetería, estaba demasiado emocionado mirando, y eso no le gustaba al lobo. –cesar? Que tanto miras?

-eh?- tardó en reaccionar, había visto a lo lejos una mutación bastante interesante llena de tentáculos y ojos que valía la pena estudiar. – nada.

-mentiroso.- le murmuro el EVO canino bajando la mirada. –ya viste a tu siguiente espécimen, no?- se recargo suavemente en su brazo. –vas a cambiarme así de fácil?

-claro que no.- le murmuro al oído, sonriendo nervioso, no esperaba que Biolobo demostrara sus celos con tanta facilidad. –No te cambiare por ningún otro EVO.- le aseguro mientras le obligaba a mirarle, pasando una de sus manos por su cintura.

-no te pongas celoso, Biolobo.- intervino el pequeño Rex. –no te va a cambiar, si fuera a hacerlo, lo habría hecho ya. En providencia tenemos varios EVOS con los que podría entretenerse, pero hasta donde he visto, eres el único que le ha interesado sentimentalmente.

El lobo no pudo disimular su sonrisa, le hacía feliz escuchar aquello. Era orgulloso, demasiado, y nunca le había gustado ser reemplazado; pero si cesar tan solo pensaba en él, iba por muy buen camino. Claro que no por ello se confiaría, aun no, ese chico debía ser solo para él.

-me lo prometes?- le susurro pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor de los hermanos, acariciando sutilmente el cabello de su nuca, haciéndole estremecer entre sus brazos.

-sí, te lo prometo.- sus labios se vieron capturados por el lobo, disfrutando de un beso profundo y sublime.

-nos vemos en un rato.- sin querer interrumpir los dos adolescentes salieron corriendo y se perdieron entre la multitud, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo. –vamos Noah, hay que buscar unas chicas, antes que esos dos se metan en problemas.

-no somos nosotros los que usualmente hacemos eso?- le murmuro el rubio siguiéndole de cerca.

-sí, pero esta vez, nosotros no tenemos la cabeza en las nubes.- le murmuro acercándose peligrosamente. –mi hermanito y el cachorrito son los que debemos cuidar, nosotros estaremos bien.

Rex estaba demasiado emocionado como para notar el sutil sonrojo que había provocado en su amigo, había estado castigado en providencia por un largo tiempo asi que solo quería divertirse un rato.

-vamos Noah, quiero bailar un buen rato.- le tomo de la mano y le guio entre la multitud. Apenas deteniendo se un instante para mirar sobre su hombro.

-tu hermanito nos vigila.- sonrió el lobo saludándole con su mano y sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.

-es un buen chico.- cesar le paso una copa de cristal, llena con un líquido de consistencia lechosa y color purpureo, con un afina capa de color ambarino en la superficie, un delicado y suculento licor. –tan solo cuida de mí.

El chico de ojos carmesís posa la copa contra sus labios y bebió apenas un sorbo, disfrutando la sensación del alcohol adormeciendo su lengua.

-ya debería calmarse, no te hare nada malo.- le respondió dejando aquel liquido con lentitud, no quería que se le subiera a la cabeza. De pronto reparo en un detalle, a unos metros de ahí, un chico EVO con rasgos de ciervo y varios años mayor que cesar le miraba incitantemente. –Nada que no disfrutes al final.- le murmuro mientras apresuraba otro poco de su bebida. Y sintió como aquella mirada le recorría, era pesada, muy intensa, casi como si quisiera desgarrar la ropa a su paso.

Cesar murmuro algo, acerca de cosas divertidas que podrían hacer y Biolobo asintió recargándose en su hombro, quería dejarle claro a ese EVO que no estaba interesado en su compañía.

Pero ese siervo no se dio por vencido, continuo mirándole, invitándole a acercarse, a beber una copa o algo más si el lobo se dejaba. Le sonreía y le mandaba besos descarados que el general de Van Kleiss ignoraba.

-ocurre algo?- cesar le noto nervioso, un tanto inquieto.

-quiero bailar, me enseñas?- el can le evadió la pregunta, haciendo uso de toda su ternura.

Cesar escucho la música que sonaba, era una melodía netamente electrónica, le gustaba era "Digital love" de un grupo que había escuchado en el pasado (13). Termino su bebida y se levantó tendiéndole la mano al EVO para invitarlo a bailar.

Biolobo apresuro el último trago de esa dulce bebida purpura y siguió al latino hasta la pista. Dejo que el castaño le jala y le hiciera lo que quisiera, era una marioneta en sus manos, pues no tenía ni idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Cesar había entrelazado sus manos con las del chico de cabello níveo y le mostraba como moverse, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y contoneándose con sutileza. Y se sintió bastante contento al ver que el lobo aprendía rápido y disfrutaba siguiendo sus pasos

-te gusta?- le pregunto mientras le acercaba a su cuerpo.

-sí, es divertido.- le ronroneo el EVO pegándose a su pecho y moviéndose rítmicamente. –Más de lo que yo imaginaba.- esa sonrisa era sublime, dulce y traviesa, no cabía duda que lo disfrutaba.

-te llevare a bailar más seguido.- le prometió el mayor de los hermanos.

El can ni siquiera hizo el intento de negarse a ello, asintió y continúo divirtiéndose. Hasta que algo le sorprendió, un suave roce en su espalda baja, una mano veloz que le había tocado. Pero en cuanto giro se dio cuenta que no había forma de saber quién había sido, aquel lugar estaba lleno, atascado, de gente.

Sin poder rastrear quien le había tocado, el general de Van Kleiss decidió ignorar aquello. Se concentró en menear su cadera al ritmo de la del latino, entablando una sensual danza que le parecía divertida, apenas unos lujuriosos roces entre sus caderas y unas miradas insinuantes que hacían estremecer al científico, le rodeo, girando suavemente para que le mirara bien, que nadie más tuviera oportunidad de captar su atención. Cesar era suyo y de nadie más.

A cesar le gustaba Biolobo, le encantaba esa forma de ser tan coqueta y salvaje, si bien al principio solo he había llamado la atención su lindo rostro, había quedo prendido de ese lobo tan salvaje, porque el latino creía que había algo más bajo esa mascara de rectitud militar, algo que le gustaba y deseaba. Pero parecía que todo ese esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para conquistarle daba frutos, Biolobo se abría a el poco a poco, dejándole ver su verdadera forma…dejando que le amara.

Una suave risa, un sonido que el joven castaño no había escuchado llamo su atención, reconocía la voz, pero... había sido contadas las veces que la había escuchado, era de Biolobo, pero no era esa "risa sarcástica" que usaba siempre, sonaba limpia y un tanto juguetona.

-me gustas, cesar.- le dijo el lobo pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del latino y dejándose caer sobre sus brazos. –estas…mmh bien rico.- le susurro mientras le buscaba para un beso.

Para el científico fue más que obvio lo que había pasado, no necesitaba más que un instante para ver que el canino sufría los efectos del alcohol, ese sonrojo tan hermoso en su nívea piel era la principal pista.

-no estas a acostumbrado a tomar, cierto?- le pregunto sonriendo. El evo no respondió, tomo las manos del chico y las puso en su cadera, jugueteando son ellas. –estas borracho?

-clarrro que no.- ronroneo como un gatito. –tan solo estoy feliz, me gusta estarrr contigo, me gustasss.

-disculpa, me permitirías bailar con tu amigo?- le pregunto un EVO bastante guapo, con unos hermoso ojos verdes y unas astas saliendo de entre su cabello castaño, casi cobrizo.

-la verdad no creo que sea conveniente, no es muy sociable que digamos.- se excusó el científico pero antes que pudiera llevarse al can, este se le adelanto y tomo la mano del joven.

-quédate tranquilo cesarrr, no pienso arrancarle la cabeza.- le sonrió mientras dejaba que ese ciervo le guiara.

-perdiste el encanto hermanito?- Rex se apareció por allí, con una sonrisita maligna en los labios. Y miro con suma curiosidad como el general de van Kleiss se dejaba llevar por la música. –me asombra como puedes sacar ese lado de Biolobo, nunca lo creí capaz ni de sonreír.

-te sorprendería todo lo que oculta bajo esa armadura.- le sonrió el mayor. Y entonces reparo en un detalle. -Y Noah?

Y mientras Rex le contaba como habían conocido a una sexy pelirroja que se había robado a Noah en cuestión de minutos, en la pista de baile una historia distinta desataba. El Ciervo había llevado a Biolobo hacia el centro del aquella pista poco a poco, alejándole del cuidado de su pareja, valiéndose del inconveniente estado del EVO blanco.

-qué lindo cuerpo tienes, cachorro.- le susurraba el Ciervo tanteando el terreno, asegurándose que el lobo blanco estuviera más "dispuesto" a "socializar" con él. Y al no recibir ni un regaño ni una negativa, continúo. -tienes un lindo y apretado culito, bastante rico.-

El lobo estaba concentrado bailando, jugando con las melodías que escuchaba, demasiado mareado como para notar que unas manos extrañas le estaban mimando, para él no era más que el científico con otro de sus juegos.

-eso es, que bien.- le murmuro el joven castaño, deslizando sus manos por el pecho del general de Van Kleiss, acariciando su piel sobre el chaleco, bajando poco a poco el cierre hasta dejar al descubierto ese delicioso cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capitulo .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer, n.n niian espero esta historia les esté gustando *W* niiian esperen sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo BD muajajajaja

OWO y si quieres nuevo capi no se olviden de dejar un comentario XD eso me motiva a escribir kukuku


	9. Marcando tu Territorio

Hola, XD niian les traigo…el siguiente capítulo! w oh shiii al fin! ;3 espero les guste esta historia a mi me encanta XD

=W= en fin, pasemos a lo bueno XD jojojo

.-.-.-.-.- comenzamos OWO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 9: Marcando tu Territorio.**

Varios de los chicos que bailaban alrededor del ciervo eran sus amigos y al ver el "espectáculo" se acercaron para ver mejor, y tocar un poco, si podían.

-eres un EVO muy dócil, quien lo diría.- le susurro el joven que sus amigos llamaban "deer".

Biolobo había ya perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, había recargado su cuerpo en el pecho del EVO, sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo, ya no solo era un par de manos, era al menos unos tres pares lo que disfrutaban de su piel, junto con unos labios que le buscaban para un beso, sin lograrlo.

-nnh…cesar….- el lobo bajo las orejas y gimió al sentir que le tocaban por sobre la tela del pantalón

-Rex…donde esta Biolobo?- el mayor de los hermanos ya no veía sus orejas blancas y peludas entre la multitud.

-uh? Ahí…?- Rex no pudo localizarlo, era como si la gente se lo hubiera devorado.

-oh demonios.- cesar no espero más, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se lanzó a la multitud para buscar al EVO. Atravesando el mar de gente, tratando de hallar a su compañero. Pero entre más se adentraba entre la gente más trabajo le costaba moverse, los chicos parecían agruparse al centro viendo algún espectáculo con mucho interés.

-con permiso, aun lado!- les digo bastante molesto el científico. Quería encontrar al lobo, a toda costa.

-aaah…- ese gemido le helo la sangre. –aaah…- lo conocía perfectamente, esa voz….esa voz era…

-Biolobo?- cesar trato de abrirse paso, pero la gente se lo impedía. Comenzó a preocuparse más al escuchar la voz de los chicos vitoreando y aclamando que continuará, gritando "mas, mas, mas!" como bestias salvajes.

-aaah!…- el lobo estaba sujeto por dos tipos, uno era el ciervo y el otro era uno de sus amigos, un evo felino, y le sostenían entre ellos.

-aun lado!- cesar tomo medidas desesperadas y comenzó a jalar a los chicos quitándolos de enfrente abriéndose paso con toda la brusquedad que tenía. Y al llegar al centro… se horrorizo.

Aquellos desgraciados se habían aprovechado de Biolobo y le tenían inmovilizado, con los pantalones abiertos y más abajo de la cadera, apenas cubriendo lo esencial; Biolobo estaba bastante adormilado, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que le hacían.

-aaah…- era fácil arrancar gemidos de los labios del lobo, su cuerpo era sensible y el ciervo disfrutaba tocando sus partes más privadas, aquellos lugares que solo cesar había tocado antes. –aaah cesar….nnnh

-si? Te gusta?- Deer no se había percatado que cesar estaba cerca y no lo hubiera hecho si el latino lo le hubiera derribado con un certero puñetazo. –aaah! Qué demonios te pasa? El evo se levantó veloz, aturdido y molesto por que le hubieran arrebatado su juguete.

-no te atrevas a tocarlo.- cesar empujo al gato y les quito a Biolobo de los brazos.

El general de Van Kleiss no opuso resistencia, sus piernas temblaban y apenas estaba consiente, así que se acomodó en brazos de cesar y le miro.

-cesar…- esbozando una sonrisa serena.

El científico no pudo responder, apenas el ciervo se hubo recuperado trato de golpearle con certeras y, seguramente, mortíferas patadas, tratando de derribarle y arrebatarle al lobo que jadeaba en sus brazos, un poco sorprendido por los movimientos bruscos. Con cierta dificultad cesar logro mantenerse a salvo, regresando alguno que otro golpe al EVO, pero el poco espacio y la multitud que no le permitían moverse le estaba poniendo en clara desventaja.

-Devuélveme al cachorro! Nos estábamos divirtiendo!- bramo furioso Derr, asestando un golpe al estómago del latino, haciéndole caer, aturdido por la falta de aire.

Pero aun con aquella clara desventaja, cesar no soltó a Biolobo, y le rodeo con su brazo, no dejaría que le hicieran nada. El lobo logro reaccionar un poco y cuando el ciervo se hubo acercado, le soltó un zarpazo, arañándole la mejilla.

Aquel venado se echó para atrás, gimiendo y cubriéndose la herida que derramaba en gotas de sangre como si fueran riachuelos. Apenas había sido un roce de las cuchillas, pero habían bastado para hacerle sangrar.

-aaah…serás….- los ojos de aquel evo se afilaron, estaba molesto.

Cesar se tensó, no tenía idea de que haría ahora, Biolobo no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y él había dejado sus inventos en la nave, con su compañero en brazos apenas podía escapar…comenzaba a sentir la presión sobre sus hombros.

-maldito bastardo! Te enseñare a no meterte en lo que no te importa!- pero cuando el ciervo iba a atacar, una mano grande y poderosa le detuvo.

Era un evo de roca, bastante grande e imponente, que además de todo, era parte de la seguridad de aquel evento. Le tomo, a Deer y a su amigo felino, y sin ningún problema le alejo de cesar. Murmurando cosas acerca de las reglas de la fiesta y ser expulsado.

Cesar suspiro más calmado y miro al lobo que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos. Le miraba con cierta ensoñación, como si fuera el héroe del cuento, y por un momento cesar se sintió como tal.

-estas bien?- le pregunto cesar, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Aquel imponente canino se tambaleo un poco y paso sus manos al rededor del cuello del científico. –ya veo que no.

-quiero bailar…- le murmuro mientras pegaba su cadera a la del latino y se contoneaba frotándose con descaro. –un poco más…-era como si aquel incidente no hubiera pasado nunca.

Y quizás era mejor así.

Cesar hecho un vistazo atrás, le extrañaba que su hermano no estuviera cerca, pero quizás estaba ocupado con alguna chica. Y le vio a lo lejos, platicando con algunos chicos, estaba bien, así que puso sus manos en la cadera de Biolobo, sobre la pretina de su pantalon.

-un rato más no nos hará daño.- y lo subió un poco, apenas lo necesario, no quería más peleas, ni con Biolobo ni con algún otra persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rex apreciaba mucho a su hermano, le había agarrado cariño al volver a conocerlo. Así que, el que cesar estuviera interesado en lo que Rex consideraba "una máquina trituradora con cuchillas inoxidables y con pedigree" no le hacía feliz, pero…cesar estaba realmente enamorado y Biolobo no parecía tener intenciones malas, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar no?

Cuando su hermano se había lanzado a rescatar al lobo, Rex había intentado seguirlo, pero hubo algo más que le llamo la atención, un grupo de chicos que se movían un poco asustados al fondo de la gruta, entre ellos Noah. Así que no lo dudo y fue a ver como se encontraba su amigo.

-Noah?- el joven pelinegro se asombró un poco al ver como su amigo se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de un grupo de evos. –HEY NOAH!- le grito haciéndose escuchar por encima de la estridente música.

-Rex!- Noah sonrió al verlo y sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia el chico y se abrazó a él, tan fuerte que Rex sentía como las manos del chico comprimían sus costillas.

-eh? Que paso Noah?- Rex se sorprendió al ver como aquel grupo de mutantes se detenía bruscamente y se le quedaban mirando con recelo.

-abrázame!- le pido el chico escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, temblando nervioso.

-pero que está pasando?- le pregunto, dudo un poco en abrazar a su amigo, pero al final rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos. –y esos que quieren contigo?

-quieren…que…- Noah no supo cómo explicarle. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sus brazos se aferraron a su amigo. –quieren…hacerlo conmigo.

-qué?- Rex puso el grito en el aire, y se sonrojo. –pero porque?

-parece que…los humanos…son…como "una conejita playboy" en estas fiestas.- le explicó mientras miraba a los evos que se alejaban un tanto decepcionados. –son escasos los humanos que viene a estas fiestas o los que se sienten a gusto con los evos que… les resultan "interesantes".

-en serio?- Rex miro la chamarra de su amigo y la encontró llena de una baba verde bastante viscosa. –y esto que es?

-no quieres saber…-murmuro Noah palideciendo al notar que esa baba estaba en casi toda su ropa.

-Noah, cariño.- aquella despampanante pelirroja, con la que noah se había ido, se acercó, contoneándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Y tan solo escuchar esa linda voz, hizo que Noah temblara como un niño chiquito. –ven, amor.

-no la dejes que se acerque Rex.- le pidió el rubio en un susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del latino.

-pero si es una mamacita- Rex no entendió porque le tenía miedo.

-cuidado con el tentáculo…- jadeo el chico como si temiera que le escuchara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- BD fin? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cual tentáculo? Quien esa chica? Porque demonios Noah esta tan asustado?

=W= esta historia apenas comienza y todo se está complicando ya XD. No solo hay problemas para cesar y Biolobo, Noah y Rex tienen sus propios asuntos por resolver.

No se olviden de dejar un lindo comentario n.n niiiian


	10. Apariencias que Engañan

Hola chicas y chicos (?) espero que les vaya bien bien owo yo ando en la friega loca por las convenciones que se avecinan n.n pero como siempre les traigo el capítulo de la semana.

Mil gracias a quien se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario QWQ me hace muy muy feliz leerlos, QWQ gracias en verdad. Sé que es un pareja un poco rara pero QWQ niian creo que va teniendo bastante aceptación n.n

En fin, no les quito más su tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-. OWO/)

**Capítulo 10: apariencias que engañan.**

-cuidado con el tentáculo…- jadeo el chico como si temiera que le escuchara.

-cual tentáculo?- aquella chica llevaba una faldita tan corta y un top tan ceñido que era imposible que escondiera algo bajo ellas. Pero si su amigo tenía miedo, lo cuidaría. –oye linda, creo que Noah no quiere hablar contigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-eh?- la chica pareció molestarse al ver a Noah en brazos de su amigo. –así que tú eres su novio Rex?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al chico, pero asintió.

-ashh…- le chica gruño molesta. –Creí que solo lo había dicho en broma.- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando el latino la vio a una distancia prudente alejo un poco a su amigo y bastante nervioso le pregunto.

-con que tu novio, eh?

-es que…- el humano no se atrevía a mirarle, estaba sonrojado y asustado.- es que no sabía cómo sacármela de encima. Perdón Rex...yo no…no quería hacerlo.

-ok, eso lo entiendo, pero…cual tentáculo? Yo no le vi nada- le pregunto mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros tratando de calmarle. –parecía tan humana como tú.

-de…de debajo de la falda….- jadeo temblando, Rex se puso pálido al imaginar. –era viscoso y… y además….era un….UN…! y crecía y se extendía- se sonrojo de golpe, y se abrazó de nuevo al latino. –aaah qué miedo!

No hizo falta que Noah dijera más, Rex se estremeció al imaginarlo, quien diría que aquella pelirroja no era "aquella".

-Re…Rex…-la voz de Noah le hizo recordar que seguía abrazándole, así que sin más le soltó. Pero el rubio no lo hizo, siguió con sus brazos alrededor del pecho de su amigo y su rostro escondido entre su cuello. –gracias Rex…- le dijo sonriendo. –yo…creí que no saldría de esta.

-tranquilo, Noah.- Rex le sonrió, tratando de reconfortarle. –no pasó nada.

-pero si hubiera pasado….- el chico bajo la mirada. –yo quisiera que fuera con…

El pequeño rubio le miro, clavando sus lindas orbes celestes en las del latino, como esperando que descifrara algún secreto milenario en su mirar. Pero al ver que nada sucedía…

Se le acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de Rex.

El joven arma se quedó en shock. Mirando a su amigo como si no le reconociera, aquello había sido tan inesperado

-lo…lo siento.- murmuro el rubio arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Quizás ya nada fuera igual, quizás había arruinado su amistad con el chico, y eso…era algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Pero justo en aquel instante, el joven rubio sintió como le jalaban y como unos labios se apoderaban de su boca, probándola con ansias y desesperación, como si llevaran mucho tiempo esperando.

-nnh….Rex.- aquello era delicioso, Noah no esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-así que…soy tu novio?- Le pregunto el joven arma de providencia sonriendo, deslizando sus mano a la cadera del chico.

-si tú quieres.- jadeo Noah después de aquel beso que le había robado el aliento.

-uuuh, son una ternura.- sonrió el lobo desde lejos, mirando con alegría la escena. Sacando a los chicos de su concentración, no esperaban que los dos mayores les estuvieran viendo.

-oye!- protesto el joven hermano de cesar, ruborizándose furiosamente, muy por el contrario, su amigo se había escondido a sus espaldas, un poco avergonzado de que les hubieran descubierto.

-pero si era más que obvio que se gustaban.- insistió el evo entornando sus ojos con malicia, la borrachera ya se le estaba pasando, su metabolismo era bastante rápido.

-en eso tiene razón.- le ayudo el científico. –hasta Holiday lo pensaba.

-ay por el…!- Rex no supo cómo protestar o defenderse. Él sabía desde hacía tiempo que le gustaba Noah, pero no pensaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

-no tiene nada de malo.- murmuro Biolobo sonriendo para el rubio. –se ven lindos juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Basto un pequeño murmullo para sacar a Cesar del mundo de los sueños, iba a ignorarlo, estaba demasiado cansado como para levarse a indagar. Pero al sentir que su compañero de cama no estaba, abrió los ojos y un grito surgió de sus garganta pero al llegar a sus labios se trasformó en un susurro.

Delante de él había dos ojos de color escarlata que brillaban como dos faros en la oscuridad de su nave, muy cerca, mirándole como si esperara a que se descuidara para matarle.

-Bi…Biolobo?- pregunto en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a las penumbras.

El evo estaba mirándole, parado al borde de la estructura que estaban usando de cama. Y notar que estaba despierto se le acerco.

-te desperté?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla con su garra. –lo siento.

-tu qué haces despierto?- el mayor de los Salazar se enderezo y miro a su hermano y a su amigo, durmiendo plácidamente uno al lado de otro. Y después de la fiesta tan loca, no esperaba menos. –qué hora es?

-son las 6:30.- el evo se recostó a su lado, buscando acomodarse en los brazos del científico, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. –Quería ver el amanecer.-

El latino no pudo esconder su mirada curiosa y un poco dubitativa. Apenas acababan de acostarse, hacia escasas dos horas, no comprendía como es que el evo se había levantado tan sigilosamente.

-en Abyssus, el cielo es eternamente rojo.- le explico, sintiéndose un poco extraño al no recibir respuesta de su compañero. –nunca amanece ni anochece, no existen las estaciones y solo vemos un clima diferente cuando el amo está molesto.- se acercó al latino y le ronronea al oído. –me gusta ver cómo sale el sol o la luna, quieres verlo conmigo?

Basto un instante para que el chico lo meditara y se levantó. Tomo la cobija que estaban usando y bajo junto con el EVO a la playa, sin notar un pequeño foquito que indicaba que una maquina estaba apagándose.

Bajaron a la playa y se sentaron sobre la tibia arena. El lobo se acercó y se recargo en el latino, acurrucándose en su pecho, sintiendo como unos brazos le rodeaban y le cubrían con una cobija. Se sentía tan a gusto ahí, era algo que le comenzaba a maravillar, la reacción que aquellos pequeños detalles causaban en su cuerpo.

-por qué no te quedas unos días más?- le susurro Cesar mientras besaba sus orejas. –quédate un tiempo conmigo.

Aquel lobo no respondió, tan solo se acurruco más, escondiendo su mirada en los brazos del hermano de Rex.

-Biolobo?- el latino se le acerco buscando una respuesta. El evo se enderezo y se acercó, lentamente, le tomo el rostro y le hizo mirarle, sus orbes carmesí se entornaron suavemente, antes de acercarse y regalarle un beso apasionado, lento y delicioso.

-sabes…que no puedo.- susurro sintiendo como la luz de la alborada comenzaba a acariciarles, rodeándoles con ese calorcito tan fresco. –no puedo, cesar… aunque así lo quiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que fue esa máquina que se apagaba? Tendrá consecuencias el haber ido a la fiesta? Biolobo fastidiara a Rex ahora que sabe que anda con Noah? Que será de esta nueva parejita ahora? XD kukukuku

=W= muchas gracias por leer owo dense una vuelta por mi galería encontraran lindos dibujos owo niian y muchos fanfics mas n.n


	11. Ahogándote en culpas

Hola, XD niian les traigo…el siguiente capítulo! w oh shiii al fin! ;3 espero les guste esta historia a mi me encanta XD

=W= en fin, pasemos a lo bueno XD jojojo

.-.-.-.-.- comenzamos OWO .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 9: Marcando tu Territorio.**

Varios de los chicos que bailaban alrededor del ciervo eran sus amigos y al ver el "espectáculo" se acercaron para ver mejor, y tocar un poco, si podían.

-eres un EVO muy dócil, quien lo diría.- le susurro el joven que sus amigos llamaban "deer".

Biolobo había ya perdido la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, había recargado su cuerpo en el pecho del EVO, sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaban haciendo, ya no solo era un par de manos, era al menos unos tres pares lo que disfrutaban de su piel, junto con unos labios que le buscaban para un beso, sin lograrlo.

-nnh…cesar….- el lobo bajo las orejas y gimió al sentir que le tocaban por sobre la tela del pantalón

-Rex…donde esta Biolobo?- el mayor de los hermanos ya no veía sus orejas blancas y peludas entre la multitud.

-uh? Ahí…?- Rex no pudo localizarlo, era como si la gente se lo hubiera devorado.

-oh demonios.- cesar no espero más, tenía un mal presentimiento, así que se lanzó a la multitud para buscar al EVO. Atravesando el mar de gente, tratando de hallar a su compañero. Pero entre más se adentraba entre la gente más trabajo le costaba moverse, los chicos parecían agruparse al centro viendo algún espectáculo con mucho interés.

-con permiso, aun lado!- les digo bastante molesto el científico. Quería encontrar al lobo, a toda costa.

-aaah…- ese gemido le helo la sangre. –aaah…- lo conocía perfectamente, esa voz….esa voz era…

-Biolobo?- cesar trato de abrirse paso, pero la gente se lo impedía. Comenzó a preocuparse más al escuchar la voz de los chicos vitoreando y aclamando que continuará, gritando "mas, mas, mas!" como bestias salvajes.

-aaah!…- el lobo estaba sujeto por dos tipos, uno era el ciervo y el otro era uno de sus amigos, un evo felino, y le sostenían entre ellos.

-aun lado!- cesar tomo medidas desesperadas y comenzó a jalar a los chicos quitándolos de enfrente abriéndose paso con toda la brusquedad que tenía. Y al llegar al centro… se horrorizo.

Aquellos desgraciados se habían aprovechado de Biolobo y le tenían inmovilizado, con los pantalones abiertos y más abajo de la cadera, apenas cubriendo lo esencial; Biolobo estaba bastante adormilado, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que le hacían.

-aaah…- era fácil arrancar gemidos de los labios del lobo, su cuerpo era sensible y el ciervo disfrutaba tocando sus partes más privadas, aquellos lugares que solo cesar había tocado antes. –aaah cesar….nnnh

-si? Te gusta?- Deer no se había percatado que cesar estaba cerca y no lo hubiera hecho si el latino lo le hubiera derribado con un certero puñetazo. –aaah! Qué demonios te pasa? El evo se levantó veloz, aturdido y molesto por que le hubieran arrebatado su juguete.

-no te atrevas a tocarlo.- cesar empujo al gato y les quito a Biolobo de los brazos.

El general de Van Kleiss no opuso resistencia, sus piernas temblaban y apenas estaba consiente, así que se acomodó en brazos de cesar y le miro.

-cesar…- esbozando una sonrisa serena.

El científico no pudo responder, apenas el ciervo se hubo recuperado trato de golpearle con certeras y, seguramente, mortíferas patadas, tratando de derribarle y arrebatarle al lobo que jadeaba en sus brazos, un poco sorprendido por los movimientos bruscos. Con cierta dificultad cesar logro mantenerse a salvo, regresando alguno que otro golpe al EVO, pero el poco espacio y la multitud que no le permitían moverse le estaba poniendo en clara desventaja.

-Devuélveme al cachorro! Nos estábamos divirtiendo!- bramo furioso Derr, asestando un golpe al estómago del latino, haciéndole caer, aturdido por la falta de aire.

Pero aun con aquella clara desventaja, cesar no soltó a Biolobo, y le rodeo con su brazo, no dejaría que le hicieran nada. El lobo logro reaccionar un poco y cuando el ciervo se hubo acercado, le soltó un zarpazo, arañándole la mejilla.

Aquel venado se echó para atrás, gimiendo y cubriéndose la herida que derramaba en gotas de sangre como si fueran riachuelos. Apenas había sido un roce de las cuchillas, pero habían bastado para hacerle sangrar.

-aaah…serás….- los ojos de aquel evo se afilaron, estaba molesto.

Cesar se tensó, no tenía idea de que haría ahora, Biolobo no estaba en condiciones de defenderse y él había dejado sus inventos en la nave, con su compañero en brazos apenas podía escapar…comenzaba a sentir la presión sobre sus hombros.

-maldito bastardo! Te enseñare a no meterte en lo que no te importa!- pero cuando el ciervo iba a atacar, una mano grande y poderosa le detuvo.

Era un evo de roca, bastante grande e imponente, que además de todo, era parte de la seguridad de aquel evento. Le tomo, a Deer y a su amigo felino, y sin ningún problema le alejo de cesar. Murmurando cosas acerca de las reglas de la fiesta y ser expulsado.

Cesar suspiro más calmado y miro al lobo que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos. Le miraba con cierta ensoñación, como si fuera el héroe del cuento, y por un momento cesar se sintió como tal.

-estas bien?- le pregunto cesar, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Aquel imponente canino se tambaleo un poco y paso sus manos al rededor del cuello del científico. –ya veo que no.

-quiero bailar…- le murmuro mientras pegaba su cadera a la del latino y se contoneaba frotándose con descaro. –un poco más…-era como si aquel incidente no hubiera pasado nunca.

Y quizás era mejor así.

Cesar hecho un vistazo atrás, le extrañaba que su hermano no estuviera cerca, pero quizás estaba ocupado con alguna chica. Y le vio a lo lejos, platicando con algunos chicos, estaba bien, así que puso sus manos en la cadera de Biolobo, sobre la pretina de su pantalon.

-un rato más no nos hará daño.- y lo subió un poco, apenas lo necesario, no quería más peleas, ni con Biolobo ni con algún otra persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rex apreciaba mucho a su hermano, le había agarrado cariño al volver a conocerlo. Así que, el que cesar estuviera interesado en lo que Rex consideraba "una máquina trituradora con cuchillas inoxidables y con pedigree" no le hacía feliz, pero…cesar estaba realmente enamorado y Biolobo no parecía tener intenciones malas, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar no?

Cuando su hermano se había lanzado a rescatar al lobo, Rex había intentado seguirlo, pero hubo algo más que le llamo la atención, un grupo de chicos que se movían un poco asustados al fondo de la gruta, entre ellos Noah. Así que no lo dudo y fue a ver como se encontraba su amigo.

-Noah?- el joven pelinegro se asombró un poco al ver como su amigo se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de un grupo de evos. –HEY NOAH!- le grito haciéndose escuchar por encima de la estridente música.

-Rex!- Noah sonrió al verlo y sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia el chico y se abrazó a él, tan fuerte que Rex sentía como las manos del chico comprimían sus costillas.

-eh? Que paso Noah?- Rex se sorprendió al ver como aquel grupo de mutantes se detenía bruscamente y se le quedaban mirando con recelo.

-abrázame!- le pido el chico escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, temblando nervioso.

-pero que está pasando?- le pregunto, dudo un poco en abrazar a su amigo, pero al final rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos. –y esos que quieren contigo?

-quieren…que…- Noah no supo cómo explicarle. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y sus brazos se aferraron a su amigo. –quieren…hacerlo conmigo.

-qué?- Rex puso el grito en el aire, y se sonrojo. –pero porque?

-parece que…los humanos…son…como "una conejita playboy" en estas fiestas.- le explicó mientras miraba a los evos que se alejaban un tanto decepcionados. –son escasos los humanos que viene a estas fiestas o los que se sienten a gusto con los evos que… les resultan "interesantes".

-en serio?- Rex miro la chamarra de su amigo y la encontró llena de una baba verde bastante viscosa. –y esto que es?

-no quieres saber…-murmuro Noah palideciendo al notar que esa baba estaba en casi toda su ropa.

-Noah, cariño.- aquella despampanante pelirroja, con la que noah se había ido, se acercó, contoneándose con una sonrisa en los labios. Y tan solo escuchar esa linda voz, hizo que Noah temblara como un niño chiquito. –ven, amor.

-no la dejes que se acerque Rex.- le pidió el rubio en un susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del latino.

-pero si es una mamacita- Rex no entendió porque le tenía miedo.

-cuidado con el tentáculo…- jadeo el chico como si temiera que le escuchara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- BD fin? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cual tentáculo? Quien esa chica? Porque demonios Noah esta tan asustado?

=W= esta historia apenas comienza y todo se está complicando ya XD. No solo hay problemas para cesar y Biolobo, Noah y Rex tienen sus propios asuntos por resolver.

No se olviden de dejar un lindo comentario n.n niiiian


	12. Venganza

Hola, XD demonios, se me fue el santo al cielo y en medio de mis descansos se me olvido publicar ajajajajaja owoU si…este jejeje pero bueno =W= ya les traigo su capi de la semana espero les guste niiian owo

Mil gracias por leer XD niian espero se den una vuelta por mi galería para que puedan ver mis dibujos XD (si están leyendo esto en OWO mi galería esta en deviantart, pueden buscarme en google como kuro-kiubi-sai BD encontraran cosas que les encantaran)

Cierto, perdonen publique el capítulo 11, pero me equivoque y ele puse 12 =W=U no se perdieron nada este es el 12 realmente OWOU perdonen la confusión owo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos XD siiii!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo12: Venganza**

-pero…pero…- Rex no pudo protestar más, tan solo ver a su hermano tan serio le hizo desear matar a ese lobo.

-no es nada verdad, Biolobo?- se agacho para mirar la pata del can, moviendo la placa metálica que le cubría con suavidad, arrancando un gemido de los labios del lobo blanco. –lo siento…

-cesar?….- el evo se agacho y le miro, entornando sus ojos con ternura.

-qué pasa?- le pregunto sin mirarlo. Su atención estaba puesta en la lesión que tenía el lobo en su piel, había una gran mancha purpurea en su tobillo y la piel de esa zona estaba hinchada. –creo que es un esguince, porque si puedes apoyar la pata.

-cesar…- Biolobo insistió, tenía la mirada del hermano menor sobre él y no le gustaba para nada. Bajo su mano y acaricio el cabello del latino. –mírame, por favor…

El científico levanto la vista.

-no somos novios.- le murmuro mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de cesar. –no somos amigos tampoco…somos algo mas.- le susurró al oído mientras le jalaba para darle un beso.

Aquel joven científico no pudo resistirse, aquellos labios era ambrosia pura y correspondió la caricia, dejando que el lobo buscara su perdón. Aquella caricia tan íntima basto para hacer que cesar recobrara su buen humor. Algo en el fondo de su mente le hizo creer las palabras del lobo, quizás era solo un golpe, Biolobo tenía la piel muy blanca, la aparición de moretones y rasguños en su piel era muy probable.

Pero Rex no quedo muy conforme. Permaneció mirando al EVO con desconfianza mientras cesar le curaba y no podía apartar su mirada de esa marca, para el solo existía un apersona capaz de hacerle esa marca al evo.

-no creo que puedas caminar.- le susurro cuando termino de vendarle su pata y su hombro. –quieres que lo dejemos para otra ocasión?- comenzó a curarle la herida de la mejilla.

-ya preparaste algo para hoy.- el lobo tenso cuando cesar aplico un algodón empapado en alcohol. –Quiero quedarme contigo.- cesar le puso una bandita en la mejilla y le miro, muy satisfecho por su trabajo.

-está seguro, ese esguince fue fuerte, deberías descansar.

-no, me quedo.- se levantó pero no pudo apoyar su pata. –ah…-pero se esforzó por pararse normalmente, detestaba ser una carga. –que haremos hoy?

Cesar le tomó del brazo y le ayudo a bajar de la nave. –iremos al parque un rato. Tenía planeado ir a caminar al bosque contigo, pero en esas condiciones, creo que no podrás.

Tan pronto el lobo puso un pie en la calle, cesar se le acercó y le jalo subiéndolo a sus espaldas.

-hey, espera, que haces?- el can se tensó y se aferró al cuello del latino para no caer, aunque cesar lo tenía bien sujeto. –bájame.

-tan solo voy a ayudarte a un poco.- le murmuro acomodando al general de Van Kleiss. -vamos, Rex no tardes.- le apresuro el mayor de los hermanos al tiempo que caminaba rumbo al parque donde pasarían el día, un lugarcito pacífico y agradable donde Biolobo podría ver el atardecer.

El lobo se recargo en la espalda del chico y bajo sus orejas, sintiendo se bastante miserable por recibir tantas atenciones de parte de Cesar, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba triste, dolido al ver aquella marca en su piel.

Atrás, Noah y Rex caminaban con una gran mochila, una de esas que se usan en los días de campo, estaba pesada, pero para Rex no era nada. Tan solo por el rubio soportaría al lobo esa tarde, para él Biolobo había vuelto a ser la escoria de siempre.

Pese a lo ocurrido en la nave. Los cuatro pasaron una buena tarde, sin ningún problema, casi parecía idílico, brisa suave y refrescante un cielo azul, adornado por suaves nubes que cubrían parcialmente el sol, dando una temperatura agradable y los pájaros trinaban en un árbol cercano, los niños corrían volando cometas… y aunque el menor de los hermanos quiso mantenerse serio, después de una buena comida y una plática agradable con el EVO acerca de lugares para hacer deporte extremo, todo parecía olvidado.

La noche comenzaba a llegar cuando los jóvenes hermanos decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa. Levantaron la cobija que habían puesto sobre el pasto y guardaron los restos de la comida.

-ya debo irme, Rex.- le murmuro el joven rubio acercándose al que ahora era su pareja. –Tengo tarea que terminar.- su casa estaba cerca, apenas a unas calles, así que no tenía inconveniente en caminar.

-paso por ti a la escuela?- el menor de los latinos se acercó y beso con ternura a Noah, susurrándole algunas palabras melosas al oído.

-estas seguro que puedes ir a casa solo?- cesar no estaba muy convencido de dejar que el EVO canino se fuera sin compañía, aun le preocupaban sus heridas.

-no te preocupes, sanaran pronto.- Biolobo se sentía a gusto en los brazos de cesar, con esos dedos acariciando el pelaje de sus orejas con dulzura. –no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo.- le sonrió.

Hubo varios besos previos a la despedida, ninguno quería marcharse, y se notaba desde lejos, pero…el final era inevitable y el lobo desapareció adentrándose entre los árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le costaba caminar, cada paso era una tortura pero su orgullo se sobreponía. Biolobo caminaba tan normal como su lesión se lo permitía.

Pero cuando escucho el crujido de una rama a sus espaldas, se preocupó. Alguien le estaba siguiendo…

-demonios…- olfateo el aire, eran más de cuatro y por la cercanía que tenían, era muy obvio que estaban muy bien armados. El general de Van Kleiss evaluó la situación y se dio cuenta que huir era la única opción que tenía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse con su armadura, el peso extra le detendría, así que sin previo aviso se colocó en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr, le resultaba más fácil así, era menos la presión que ejercía sobre su pata herida. Se dentro en el parque, queriendo despistar a quienes le seguían.

Y lo hubiera logrado, pero su velocidad estaba disminuida. Podía escuchar los pasos presurosos, incluso el sonido de algún vehículo. Mientras el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presa del EVO, se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, iba a ser la caza del día.

Dos jeeps modificados le dieron alcanzase en ellos iban hombres armados, tres por cada vehículo y le apuntaban con armas.

El EVO brinco a uno de los vehículos, esquivando los disparos con cierta dificultad, pero logro derribar a uno de sus atacantes y mientras luchaba con el otro, tratando de evitar que le volara la cabeza de un tiro, logro descontrolar al conductor y el vehículo se volcó.

El lobo logro saltar de ahí, evitando los daños, pero al aterrizar su pata herida le dolió y le impidió moverse. Trato de sobreponerse al dolor, pero antes de que lograra moverse una explosión le lanzo lejos.

Los del otro vehículo se aproximaban ya, con las armas apuntando al lobo y el imponente cazador, Hunter Cain.

-maldición!- Biolobo se puso en pie y de un zarpazo corto un árbol, poniéndolo como barrera para el cazador. Reanudo su carrera apenas deteniéndose para poner algunas obstáculos más.

Y poco a poco logro ganar ventaja, dejando al jeep atrás. O eso creía pues en cuanto alcanzo el límite de aquel parque, casi llegando a los edificios de la cuidad, donde el evo podría perderse entre las sombras y los callejones algo le golpeo.

El proyectil le derribo al suelo y arranco de su garganta un aullido adolorido. Aun aturdido pudo darse cuenta que era red lo que le habían disparado, así que uso sus garras para cortarla, y se sorprendió al no lograrlo; intento entonces levantarse y cuando las cuerdas se tensaron…

-AAAAAAAAAH!- una descarga eléctrica cimbro todo el cuerpo del canino y le hizo colapsar. –ah…ah…- quedo tumbado en el piso jadeando con dificultad, apenas consiente de donde estaba. –ah..ah…nhhh…- al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, intento moverse, levantarse o atacar, lo que fuera. Pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-un EVO menos.- murmuro uno de aquellos mercenarios acercándose junto con su líder, Cain, quien coloco un cañón muy cerca la cabeza del lobo.

El lobo fijo sus pupilas en el hombre corpulento y calvo que se acercaba caminando pesadamente, tratando de enfocar su vista, de sobreponerse al dolor. Se retorció un poco pero en cuanto las cuerdas se tensaron de nuevo, el lobo recibió una nueva descarga.

Sus aullidos lastimeros resonaban en el parque, ya era de noche y el silencio creaba un ambiente perfecto para la cacería. Cain cargo el arma y apunto a la cabeza del general de Van Kleiss

Sin ninguna forma de escapar, el lobo cerro los ojos y bajo sus orejas. Sin poder pensar nada más que en el inminente disparo que pronto le mataría.

Cuando el engrane del gatillo sonó, la respiración del lobo se detuvo, y en un segundo el eco del disparo resonó por todo el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- BD kukukuku final dramático kukuku -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=W= lo mataran? BD será el final de lindo lobito? XD niiian *W* se enteraran pronto, BD kukukuku pero si algo puedo garantizarles es que se pondrá aún mejor la historia *W* kukuku


	13. Alianzas Prohibidas

=W= miaaaaa al fin logre encontrar un espacio para poder publicar n.n jeje espero que les guste el capítulo de esta semana.

Owo les pido a todos una disculpa pero por problemas de mudanza y de un concurso cosplay no había tenido oportunidad de subir el capítulo. Mil disculpas, prrr owo

En fin no les quito más el tiempo. Disfruten el capítulo. Con cariño sai n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. owo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 13: Alianzas Prohibidas**

Sin ninguna forma de escapar, el lobo cerro los ojos y bajo sus orejas. Sin poder pensar nada más que en el inminente disparo que pronto le mataría.

Cuando el engrane del gatillo sonó, la respiración del lobo se detuvo y en un segundo el eco del disparo resonó por todo el bosque.

Pero el evo no sintió dolor alguno y abrió los ojos.

El disparo había fallado por apenas unos centímetros… Pero aquello no era posible, no a la distancia que estaba el arma de su cabeza.

Los orbes carmesí buscaron la razón de su indulgencia y se asombró bastante al ver un tentáculo metálico, no, un látigo metálico que sostenía el cañón del arma apartándolo de su objetivo con fuerza.

-Rex?- el chico estaba peleando contra el líder de esos mercenarios.

-qué lindo Cain, ahora atacas cachorrito indefensos?- le murmuro Rex tratando de llamar su atención. –que bajo has caído, pronto te veré robándole el bolso a las ancianitas.

Y mientras el menor de los hermanos lo distraía, Biolobo sintió algo que movía la red que le apresaba. Levanto la cabeza débilmente y se encontró con el joven científico. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios en el instante que le vio, Biolobo no podía sentirse más feliz de ver a los hermanos.

El chico levanto la red con cuidado, el disparo había roto el sistema de eléctrico de la trampa, pero un mal movimiento podría reactivar el circuito.

-vamos, sal de ahí.- le murmuro suavemente.

El can salió arrastrándose lentamente de la trampa, apenas teniendo control de su cuerpo.

Cesar dejo la red y le ayudo a levantarse, fijándose de vez en cuando qué tal le iba a su hermano. Quedaban al menos dos soldados y Hunter Cain, una sola mirada basto para que Rex le dijera que estaba bien, era momento de sacar al lobo de ahí.

-vamos, te llevare a la nave.- pero antes que el latino pudiera siquiera comenzar a caminar. El lobo se detuvo y le miro muy serio.

-no voy a irme.- le dijo muy decidido, irguiéndose orgulloso. –no voy a dejar que unos simples humanos me humillen así!- como el poderoso EVO que era.

-nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de idea, verdad?- el lobo meneo la cabeza negando y el latino suspiro. –Entonces ve, y patéales el trasero.- se acercó y robo un suave beso de los labios de aquel lobo.

El EVO le sonrió y se hecho unos pasos atrás para poder cubrirse con su armadura. El can se giró y avanzo decidido hacia los mercenarios, olvidando por un momento sus heridas aun frescas y se lanzó cual fiera contra dos hombres.

-REX!- el EVO le llamo, y el chico detuvo su batalla un instante. – a quien llamaste cachorro indefenso?- Biolobo cargaba a dos de los soldados del mercenario en sus garras, y les lanzo sobre Cain sin dudarlo, derribándolo y dejándolo aturdido.

El lobo blanco avanzo con una mirada retadora bajo su armadura.

-santo dios…- Rex se estremeció. –era una broma, tu sabes, para darle… aah dramatismo al momento?

Un disparo saco a los chicos de su pelea, El corpulento cazador aún no estaba derrotado. Un árbol cayó cerca de los chicos, abatido por el disparo del arma de Cain, Biolobo y Rex se salvaron de quedar atrapado por milímetros.

-voy a acabar con ese maldito EVO de una vez!- vocifero Cain apuntándole con su arma favorita "Sweet Caroline" al lobo.

-AAH! Que molesto son los humanos!- el EVO blanco se desesperó y arremetió contra el cazador, derribo de nuevo, golpeándolo contra el árbol que acabañan de tirar y le arranco el arma de las manos.

El cazador no se dio por vencido y trato de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel inmenso can, pero no logro ver resultados a sus esfuerzos hasta que por accidente golpeo la pata del EVO y le hizo ladrar adolorido y aprovecho eso para sacar una granada especial para evos

-oye eso no es justo!- Rex le quito el arma de las manos con un movimiento de su látigo metálico.

El lobo levanto su garra dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a aquel desagradable humano pero en ese preciso instante una luz le segó. El potente reflector de un helicóptero cayó sobre los dos chicos, paralizándolos por la sorpresa, dejándolos un instante desprotegidos.

Y Cain lo aprovecho, después de todo era la estrategia de escape de su equipo, una escalera callo de la aeronave, el cazador empujo al evo y se sujetó de la escalera de cuerda.

-vuelve acá!-gruño el lobo tratando de alcanzar la nave. Pero rex le detuvo.

-déjalo Biolobo, no tiene caso seguirle.- le murmuro.

El lobo soltó un gruñido, pero al final cedió y guardo su armadura para poder respirar con mayor libertad.

-no estuvo mal, Biolobo.- le dijo cesar acercándose con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. –hacen buen equipo, cuando no intentan matarse el uno al otro.- les murmuro con cierta malicia el mayor de los hermanos que había estado observando desde lejos, dejando que el lobo desahogara esa frustración de ser capturado.

-supongo.- murmuro el general de van Kleiss dejando que el joven científico le abrazara, y restregándose mansamente contra su cuello buscando su calor, sus mimos. Ahora que la pelea había pasado, sentía nuevamente los achaques de su cuerpo…y su pata le dolía como su se hubiera clavado un fierro al rojo vivo.

-para mi estuvo bien.- Rex se limpió la ropa y se acercó a Biolobo. –Bien hecho compañero.- le tendió la mano, esperando que el lobo correspondiera y chocara su palma.

El EVO blanco le miro, dudando…pero levanto su garra y golpeo suavemente la mano de Rex, correspondiendo el cumplido con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si mira esta parte. Este mini dispositivo electromagnético puede amplificar su potencia al menos unas 500 veces dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que tenga a su alcance, quizá baste un watt para activarlo.- cesar estaba discutiendo con Holiday acerca de la granada que habían recogido, aquella que Cain iba a usar contra el lobo. –su efecto no sería mortal, pero si dejaría inmóvil a cualquier evo que estuviera a su alcance, usando la propia energía que despiden los nanites activos para activar el mecanismo y hacer su cuerpo pesado cual piedra.

En aquella sala, se podía escuchar el murmullo incesante del noticiero de las 9 pm, cosas sin importancia pero Rex esperaba que terminara para ver su novela.

-parece que corrieron con suerte, Rex.- la doctora le miraba por encima del dispositivo desarmado. –si hubiera hecho explosión, no estarías aquí ahora.

-aah no pasó nada Doc, no se preocupe.- el chico estaba sentado mirándolos discutir con una buena soda en la mano. Su mirada se posó en la pantalla cuando la reportera mostro una imagen suya, la vanidad ante todo.

"esta noche se registró todo un suceso en el parque ecológico de la ciudad." Mostraba algunas imágenes del parque destruido, con claras señales de una pelea.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron intrigados mirando la pantalla, sintiendo como la sangre se les helaba conforme la reportera narraba el ataque que había sufrido un EVO a manos del cazador, dramatizando el acontecimiento como solo los buenos reporteros saben. Con imágenes que Rex no sabía de donde habían obtenido.

-qué diablos paso ahí?- Holiday miro con angustia la batalla desigual del lobo, sin comprender que tenía que ver eso con Rex, o porque era tan importante que le habían dejado para el final del noticiero.

"pero al final Providencia vino al rescate. Aquí tiene a nuestro joven héroe, dispuesto a rescatar…no solo a los buenos" los últimos instantes de la batalla llamaron la atención no solo de la doctora, sino de todos los soldados ahí presentes que vieron con singular asombro como el joven peliblanco era rescatado y como regresaba la batalla enfundado en una armadura por demás familiar, causante de varias pesadillas de más de un soldado en providencia.

Por si fuera poco, la reportera no se molestó en ser discreta con la escena final y dejo que toda la audiencia viera la "tierna" relación que había entre el general de Van Kleiss y Cesar Salazar, ese tierno e íntimo abrazo y ese dulce beso también.

-oh no….- murmuraron los dos latinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD uuuh ahora que el "comprensivo" líder de providencia sabe de la relación que hay entre cesar y el general de Van Kleiss, que pasara? Será el fin de ese romance? Cesar dejara providencia por amor? Hay que esperar a ver lo que depara el futuro BD

=W= espero dejen sus comentarios, owo niian me hacen feliz y me motivan a escribir.


	14. Sombras en la Lluvia

OAO LO SIEEEEENTO! TWT LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! TWT estuve ocupadísima y ni tiempo me dio de publicar mis fanfics QWQ aawh perdónenme TWT niian tratare de que no se repita QWQ perdooon TWT

En fin, muchas gracias por leer mis fanfics n.n niian me hacen tan feliz QWQ así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta linda y dramática historia W

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo14: Sombras en la Lluvia**

"pero al final Providencia vino al rescate. Aquí tiene a nuestro joven héroe, dispuesto a rescatar…no solo a los buenos" los últimos instantes de la batalla llamaron la atención no solo de la doctora, sino de todos los soldados ahí presentes que vieron con singular asombro como el joven peliblanco era rescatado y como regresaba la batalla enfundado en una armadura por demás familiar, causante de varias pesadillas de más de un soldado en providencia.

Por si fuera poco, la reportera no se molestó en ser discreta con la escena final y dejo que toda la audiencia viera la "tierna" relación que había entre el general de Van Kleiss y Cesar Salazar, ese tierno e íntimo abrazo y ese dulce beso también.

-oh no….- murmuraron los dos latinos.

La inmensa pantalla se apagó por un instante y la trasmisión del noticiero fue interrumpida por la llamada de blanco.

-pueden explicarme que significa esa absurda noticia?- les gruño el hombre. Cesar no supo que responder y a Rex se le subieron los colores al rostro. –hablen de una vez! Quiero saber porque el agente especial de providencia anda de nana de los evos de Van Kleiss?

Los dos chicos sentían las miradas sobre ellos y la tensión era tal que les paralizaba cada uno de las células del cuerpo.

-y bien?- insistió blanco.

-Rex…- la doctora le miro bastante seria, se acercó y le clavo la mirada. –era con él con quien estaban saliendo?- le murmuro ella tratando de que no le escuchara blanco. Ella sabía que habían estado saliendo con alguien pero no se imaginaba con quien.

El menor de los Salazar bajo la cabeza, no sabía cómo excusarse.

-Rex no tiene nada que ver en esto.- les dijo cesar, mirando al hombre de cabellos níveos. –yo soy el responsable de lo que paso.

El mayor les miraba muy serio, no era como si hubiera sido una de esas escapadas de Rex, habían estado yendo con uno de los evos de van Kleiss y habían salido en el noticiero más visto de la noche, aquello era algo muy serio.

-tus parrandas son una cosa Rex, pero esto...- blanco gruño, como un ogro de cuento. –Pero esto no es aceptable, vas a estar castigado un buen rato.- y mientras soltaba una gran letanía de cosas que Rex tendría que hacer o que no podría hacer.

-qué? Como que no podré ir a ver a Noah?- el chico protesto al fin, aceptaría limpiar los almacenes, no comer pizza, no salir, pero Noah?

-cesar, espero que entiendas que ya no puedes ver a Biolobo.- le dijo el líder de providencia 

-qué?- cesar se escandalizo al instante. –no puedes decirme eso! No soy un niño al que puedes mandar!-

-trabajas para providencia, obedecerás las ordenes de providencia!- le dijo blanco, no dejaría que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera, no si ponía en peligro a toda la organización.

-no!- cesar no cedió. –Biolobo no ha intentado atacarme, ni siquiera a Rex!-dijo muy serio. –Hunter Cain lo ataco sin motivo!

-eso no está en discusión! No vas a volver a verle, es un riesgo muy alto!

Cesar murmuro algunas groserías en español y salió de ahí, molesto y preocupado por lo que traería el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche se desato una tormenta muy fuerte, como si anunciara que todo iba a empeorar. Los truenos retumbaban con fuerza dentro de providencia impidiendo que muchos pudieran dormir, cesar entre ellos, estaba demasiado inquieto dando vueltas en su cama pensando en tantas cosas…

Eran justo las 4 de la mañana cuando escucho el paso de un escuadrón de soldados en el pasillo, era demasiado temprano para un entrenamiento. Cesar tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levantó veloz de la cama.

Podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia fuera, no se había más que intensificado con el paso de las horas.

Fue a la sala de controles, donde Holiday y seis ya monitoreaban una alteración en el perímetro de providencia, y Rex dormitaba en una silla, fingiendo que ponía atención.

-qué ocurre?- les pregunto aun un poco adormilado.

-hay algo acercándose.- la pantalla mostro una sombra, que entre las penumbras y la lluvia carecía de forma, más aun con es manta que le cubría, tan sucia y podrida que no parecía más que un harapo; pero avanzaba lento, zigzagueando, como si apenas pudiera estar en pie.

-está entrando en perímetros restringidos, identifíquese!- uno de los soldados hablo por el altavoz. Pero no hubo respuesta, aquella sombra amorfa seguía avanzando. –identifíquese, está en perímetro de providencia!- el soldado hizo una señal y uno de los soldados alisto su arma. –identifíquese o será considerado como un intruso!

El soldado disparo y la sombra se detuvo. Apenas unos instantes, mientras se desataba una corriente de viento que agito la tela raída que usaba para subirse de la lluvia.

-ce…sar…-las cámaras lograron gravar la tenue voz, sonaba casi como un murmullo, como un quejido sacado de la tumba. Aquella sombra avanzo unos tres pasos más, apenas sosteniéndose, temblando visiblemente, y callo…como fulminado por un rayo.

-le hirieron?- Holiday miro al soldado molesta

-no, fue un disparo de advertencia, no le apuntamos a él.- le aseguro el tirador.

El viento arranco la raída tela del cuerpo inerte y todos en providencia quedaron n shock

-Bi…Biolobo?- Cesar salió corriendo de la sala de controles. No le importaron ni los gritos de blanco ni las suplicas de Holiday; salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el lobo. Las frías gotas de agua no tardaron en empapar su pijama, para cuando alcanzo al EVO ya estaba más que empapado. –Biolobo...?

Se acercó al EVO y se horrorizo al ver las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Innumerables golpes y cortadas que opacaban las heridas que Rex le había hecho antes, era como si hubiera sido atacado por toda una jauría de bestias.

-Biolobo…reacciona- le movió un poco, su piel estaba helada y su respiración era casi imperceptible. –Biolobo, reacciona!- le levanto, acomodándole en su pecho tratando de buscar una señal de que aún estaba vivo, acaricio la mejilla del lobo y beso su frente…pero no pasaba nada. Los charcos de agua comenzaban a teñirse de un color oscuro debido a la sangre que manaba de las heridas, creciendo pausadamente al ritmo de la lluvia.

-aah…- el lobo parecía reaccionar al sentir las gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro. –nnh…- entre abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo y apenas pudo distinguir al latino le sonrió, o eso intento, sus labios se curvaron suavemente.

-Biolobo…-cesar suspiro aliviado al ver que estaba aún con vida.

El evo cerró sus ojos y se recargo en el pecho del científico, perdiendo el sentido casi al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OAO aaaah mi lobitoooo! QAQ que le habrá pasado? TWT niian BD ya verán ya verán.

OwO hey que opinan si les meto un poco de la historia de rex y noah? n.n quieren o no?


	15. Abandonados

Hola, dios mío, perdonen el retraso, ya no tengo tantas clases aburridas en las que pueda ponerme a escribir TWT pero aquí les traigo el capítulo niian espero les guste niian QwQ un poco bizarro un poco loco pero…BD os garantizo que les encantara

OWO prometo actualizar más seguido jejeje TWT perdoooon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos owo .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 15: abandonados…**

Cesar bajaba hacia el zoológico y atravesaba la jungla de EVOS sin siquiera preocuparse por los animales que hay habitaban, en su mente solo estaba llegar a la celda donde habían metido a Biolobo, había pasado más de tres horas discutiendo con blanco y apenas había conseguido que dejaran al lobo quedarse, pero no había logrado convencerlo de dejarle fuera de la celda.

-al menos para este momento Biolobo ya estará curado.- suspiro el joven más que molesto por todos los gritos y regaños recibidos. Pero su molestia aumento al ver a los médicos de providencia aun fuera de aquella celda. Mirando la puerta como si les llevara directo al infierno. –que... que hacen ahí?

-no podemos entrar.-le informaron. –Ese EVO nos brincó encima tan pronto abrimos la puerta.- le mostraron las bandejas con los instrumentos médicos rotos. –no pudimos ni sedarlo.

-vamos, pero si está herido.- cesar estaba a punto de decirles unas groserías a los médicos. -su estado es crítico, necesita que lo curen!

-él no nos deja entrar- los médicos intentaron abrir la puerta pero de inmediato se escuchó como el can se empujaba contra ella y la arañaba desesperado.

-Biolobo!-cesar se acercó golpeo suavemente la puerta –Biolobo, soy yo.- empujo la puerta suavemente y el EVO dejo que una pequeña rendija se abriera.

Los ojos carmesí del lobo relumbraron como llamas en la oscuridad, cubierto por esa armadura y bajo esa escasa luz era espeluznante, en realidad asustaba. Por un instante la idea de que le atacara cruzo la mente de cesar pero esto se esfumo al instante.

-cesar…- el lobo retrocedió y guardo su armadura. Tambaleo un poco pero le sonrió al latino. –creí... creí que me habías abandonado aquí.- aquella imagen le rompió el corazón a cesar, ese lobo que siempre estaba tan pendiente de su aspecto, ahora estaba cubierto de heridas y rasguños, su piel inmaculada manchada de tierra, sangre y moretones de diferentes tonalidades.

-no sería capaz.- el científico adentro su mano en la celda y de inmediato el evo se froto contra ella, dejando al alcance del latino sus orejas, disfrutando que las acariciara con dulzura.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, había manchas de sangre reseca y algunas aun frescas en las paredes y en el piso, eso sin mencionar las profundas marcas de garras. Era como ver a un cachorro abandonado en la casas de un asesino serial.

-Biolobo, deja que te curen.- le suplico. –podrías ponerte muy mal.

-las heridas sanan.- el can desvió la mirada y se tocó una de las cortadas que había en sus brazos.

-sé que no te gusta que te vean, pero puedes morir.- cesar le acaricio el rostro. –si no quieres que te curen desconocidos…deja que Holiday yo lo hagamos.

El EVO lo medito unos instantes.

-tan solo tú y esa mujer…- murmuro mientras se iba a refugiar a una de las esquinas de esa celda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-qué? Entonces te castigaron también?- Noah salía de la escuela, hablando por celular con su novio. –vamos Rex, prometiste que me ayudarías a estudiar trigonometría.

-si pudiera iría- le murmuro el chico mientras limpiaba un almacén. -pero blanco puso guardias a cuidarme, puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin que me sigan.

Noah rio de buena gana y le murmuro a Rex.

-entonces...iré a verte pronto, si?- Noah colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a tomar el autobús. Estaba mirando su celular, escribiendo distraídamente un mensaje "sugerente" para Rex, cuando sus ojos se toparon con un lindo pelirrojo que le miraba desde el otro lado de la acera. –wow….- no pudo evitar sorprenderse con el hermoso y delicado semblante de aquel chico.

El joven, que tenía una piel blanca e inmaculada, se acercó y se paró a su lado mirándole con una sonrisa en esos finos y suculentos labios.

-hola, soy nuevo aquí, podrías decirme, que autobús tomar para llegar al centro?- le pregunto entornando sus ojos verdes con seductora naturalidad.

-ah…- al joven rubio se le borraron todas las ideas de la mente, esos ojos esmeralda le estaban atrapando. Pero la vibración de su celular le trajo al mundo real, ese mensaje solo podía ser de Rex. –es… es el autobús con franjas azules.

-muchas gracias, estuve perdido un buen rato.- el chico miro aquel teléfono que parpadeaba y sonaba suavemente, sentía ganas de arrebatarlo de las manos del rubio. -esta ciudad es muy grande.

Noah le miraba sin poder crees que ese chico fuera real, parecía modelo de revista, era perfecto en cada sentido.

-no, es una ciudad pequeña, pronto te acostumbraras a ella.- le sonrió el rubio

-eso espero.- se inclinó un poco, de manera seductora. –no quisieras darme un tour por la cuidad?- su voz era aterciopelada y seductora, casi como la brisa del mar. El chico se hizo un poco más para adelante, invadiendo el espacio personal del rubio.

-mmh…- Noah se hizo para atrás de golpe. –lo-lo siento, yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien.- le dijo sonrojado, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Por muy guapo que fuera ese chico, Noah ya tenía a Rex, y era feliz así.

Para su buena fortuna, a lo lejos se acercaba el camión que el rubio esperaba, así que retrocedió un paso y se disculpó.

-lo siento, tengo que irme.- hizo la parada y se subió presuroso, mirando desde la ventana al pelirrojo, tratando de no caer en el embrujo de aquellos ojos tan seductores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lobo había sido trasladado a un cuarto nuevo, un consultorio, cesar había tenido que ponerle un collar para evos, blanco no había permitido que saliera del zoológico sin él. Y era custodiado por varios soldados mientras el científico traía a Holiday.

Biolobo estaba sentado en la cama de exploración dando la espalda a los guardias de providencia, tratando de ignorar las miradas de aquellos hombres, no le agradaban y la forma en que les miraba menos, no podía distinguir si era odio o lujuria lo que había en esos soldados.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y no se movió, no le interesaba hablar con esas personas. Pero cuando sintió un tacto suave en su hombro giro el rostro, cesar había regresado ya, y la doctora esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-puedo pasar?- pregunto la doctora con una sonrisa, no quería que el general de van Kleiss se pusiera pesado.

-tranquilo, no te hará nada.- le susurro cesar besando sus orejas. –yo voy a quedarme aquí

El lobo la miro por sobre el hombro del latino y asintió bajando las orejas con desconfianza.

La doctora entro y se acercó, mirando con cierta pena las heridas del evo, eran profundas y tan numerosas, parecía que las habían hecho son bastante odio.

-Cesar, podrías ponerle un catéter y una unidad de sangre?- le incido mientras tomaba unas gasas y agua para comenzar a limpiar las heridas. El lobo arqueo su espalda un poco, rehuyendo del tacto de la mujer.

-vamos, no te preocupes.- cesar le beso la mejilla y tomo su mano izquierda, limpiando la zona con dedicación.

-lo siento, estoy…nervioso.- le susurro mirando como el latino sacaba una especie de jeringa que inserto con maestría en su vena y que conecto después a una pequeña manguera que comenzó a suministrarle sangre.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el evo miraba con recelo como le curaban. No quería hablar y respondía las preguntas de la doctora con monosílabos, estaba asustado e intimidado.

-Biolobo…necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que paso.- La doctora se había encargado de curar varias de las heridas del lobo y había encontrado en ellas fragmentos de cuarzo verde, muy similar al que lanzaba Escalamandra.

El lobo bajo la mirada y toco su brazo derecho, cubierto de vendas en las que se llegaba a preciar algunas manchas de sangre casi negra, y en su muñeca izquierda una aguja que perforaba su vena y que le suministraba sangre nueva.

-Biolobo?- cesar se agacho y le tomo la garra, apretándola suavemente entre sus manos. –que fue lo que paso?- le insistió muy preocupado, el evo había perdido mucha sangre y algunas heridas habían sido muy severas.

-E…El amo…- le murmuro bajando sus orejas. –El amo…me expulso de Abyssus…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD ahora que Biolobo está solo… Que hará? Quien es aquel pelirrojo que conoció Noah? Los problemas que han vivido juntos no serán nada en comparación con lo que se avecina


	16. Consecuencias

Holas, sigo con esta historia que día a día se torna más oscura, XD je cada uno de los hechos nos conduce por un camino….y que hay al final? Que es lo que le depara el futuro a Biolobo? Ooh cómo saber?

Pasen a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 16: Consecuencias **

-E…El amo…- le murmuro bajando sus orejas. –El amo…me expulso de Abyssus...

Los dos científicos se quedaron en silencio, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban. Pero parecía que el evo hablaba muy en serio.

-por qué?- le pregunto Holiday.

-el noticiero…un…un informante le mostro un video de…"nosotros"- le dijo al latino. Sonriendo de manera fría y mortecina. –me…me llamo traidor, traidor...- sus labios temblaron. –Y los evos…todos ellos se lanzaron sobre mí, y yo…no pude hacer nada.- miro al científico, se veía bastante consternado. –no pude defenderme, ellos son…eran mi manada.

Para la doctora eso resolvía muchas preguntas, aunque también hacia surgir algunas otras.

Cesar se sentó en el borde de aquella cama de hospital y dejo que el EVO se acomodara en su pecho, como un cachorro abandonado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-vamos Noah, no crees que estas exagerando?- Rex estaba en su cuarto jugando con su pelota como siempre, esperando que diera la hora de su novela.

-es en serio Rex, ese chico me ha estado observando. Cada día que salgo está ahí parado afuera de la escuela esperándome.- le decía el chico mientras preparaba algo para cenar. Se giró y busco el cuchillo, pero no lo encontró, seguro que lo había dejado en algún otro lugar. –me sigue con la mirada, ni importa cuánto tarde en salir.

-uuh Noah, tienes un admirador.- el bromeo el chico pelinegro. –y como se llama?

-cómo voy a saberlo?- el rubio se sirvió un poco de pasta en un plato y fue a la mesa donde había dejado sus libros abiertos. –no he hablado mucho con él, me... me acosa.

-tranquilo Noah, no tiene nada de malo que te admiren.-Rex estaba harto de estar encerrado, no lo habían dejado salir ni para misiones.

-pero…que me ve? Hay muchas chicas por allí, bueno chicos, hay chicos mucho más guapos.- el sentarse, el chico no encontró sus lapiceros y encontró que la página de su libro estaba cambiado. –ah, creo que necesito dormir, ya estoy alucinando.

-Alucinando?- el joven arma se extraño

-sí, si me hubieras ayudado con el examen, no tendría que estudiar ahora para la reposición de la materia.- el rubio se había desvelado toda la semana para estar listo para ese nuevo examen.-te llamo en un rato, hay algo que necesito que me expliques.-le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de la pasta con un tenedor. –Te quiero…

-te amo, Noah.- el chico le susurro en español y colgó el teléfono.

El rubio ceno de prisa, aún tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de dormir. Pero antes de regresar a su tarea tomaría un baño.

Fue a su cuarto y se quitó la ropa, dejándola en los pies de la cama. Sin preocuparse que le vieran desnudo, pues la casa estaba vacía, Noah salió al baño con su toalla en la mano, cerró la puerta y tomo una relajante ducha de agua caliente.

-aaah esto estuvo bastante bien.- el chico salió secándose el cabello y al entrar a su cuarto se quedó en shock. La chamarra que había dejado en su cama había desaparecido. Su closet, la puerta estaba abierta y aun así no vea su chamarra.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Y tomo su celular del buro de noche.

-vamos…vamos responde.- el chico temblaba un poco y cuando el teléfono dio tono y la voz del latino le saludo, sus palabras salieron dificultosamente. -Rex creo que…hay alguien en mi casa.

-qué?- el latino se enderezo. –estas seguro?- se levantó de su cama y fue a buscar a seis.

-si…- el chico fue a tomar un poco de ropa limpia, mirando los rincones con desconfianza. –Mis padres aun no llegan.- le susurro mientras sacaba una playera, sus ojos se fijaron en una peculiar mancha de una sustancia viscosa y verdosa que goteaba de la perilla de la puerta. –podrías...podrías venir? -

Apenas había dicho eso cuando una mano le arrebato el teléfono de las manos y con voz melosa murmuro 

-deja eso ya, amor. Quiero sentir tus labios otra vez.- y colgó aquel celular con una sonrisa.

El chico dio un brinco y se giró, atrás de él, aun con el celular cerca de los labios, se encontraba aquel chico tan guapo y sensual que había visto en la parada del autobús.

-de haber sabido que te gustaban los chicos, me habría presentado con mi forma original.- el celular crujió cuando el pelirrojo lo apretó en su mano y lo rompió. Aquel chico se acercó y Noah retrocedió cayendo en la cama de golpe.

-qui…quién eres? Que quieres de mí?- el rubio miraba a todos lados buscando la forma de escapar.

-quién soy?- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de aquel pelirrojo.- creo que me reconocerás mejor así.- el chico se pasó la mano por el cabello y este se tornó verde y se estiro como si creciera de forma anormalmente rápida, hasta formar una larga cabellera rojiza. –y así?- un rápido pase de su mano por su rostro le otorgó un rostro femenino, uno que Noah recordaba bien

-Tu…- retrocedió hasta topar contra la pared de su cuarto. –tu… la chica de la fiesta…

-sí, recuerdas mi nombre?- le pregunto mientras se trepaba a la cama y le acorralaba contra la pared

-Shape…Shapeless…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que pasa? Que es lo que quiere ese evo? Oooh pobre Noah está solo y desamparado. BD Rex, que harás ahora?


	17. Al Rescate

Je n.n me gusta mucho que les guste esta historia n.n je esta larga pero bien buena w seeeeee! *W* este capítulo está un poco corto pero si no les arruinaría la sorpresa BD niiian espero les guste jojojo.

Gracias por leer y chicas, OAO tiene que apoyar, quieren cancelar Rex y tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo! 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! w -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 17: al rescate.**_

-no, estas castigado Rex, no saldrás de providencia aunque el mundo se esté sumiendo en el apocalipsis!- blanco estaba molesto , bastante molesto aun, y se negaba a escuchar las peticiones del chico.

-PERO NOAH…!

-he dicho que no!-

El latino emitió un gruñido y ahí en medio de la sala creo su moto, dio un último vistazo a la pantalla y le dijo al líder de providencia.

-así me quede castigado hasta tener tu edad, no dejare que nada le pase a Noah!- y salió de ahí a toda velocidad, pasando peligrosamente los pasillo y esquivando a los soldados que se ponían en su camino.

-SEIS, SIGUELO!- el hombre de cabellos níveos no dejaría que ese mocoso malcriado hiciera su voluntad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no….te dije que no quiero!- el rubio se retorcía bajo unos tentáculos que le tenían contra el colchón, mientras el evo de cabello rojizo tocaba sin ningún remordimiento toda su piel, delineando sus músculos con un placer casi terrorífico.

-aah Noah, me gustan los chicos como tú, no deberías estar preocupado.- con un dedo comenzó a delinear los suaves labios de Noah. –voy a ser muy muy amable contigo.

Las manos bajaron hacia su cadera y sintieron como la piel, aun húmeda, se erizaba bajo su tacto.

-nnh…-el chico se retorció y trato de escapar, más sabía que era inútil.

El evo se recortó a su lado, no se preocupaba por que el chico se liberara, lo tenía bien sujeto. Varios tentáculos salieron de su espalda y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del joven rubio. Acariciando las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, delineando sus cuervas con dedicación

-aaah no…no…por favor!- el chico comenzó a retorcerse al sentir como una baba comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Uno de esos apéndices de gelatina amenazo con bajar hacia su intimidad y el chico cerro las piernas por instinto. –aah por favor, no…por favor…

No, no dejaría que la primera vez fuera con ese evo. Él quería estar con Rex, era el único que le interesaba y no podía creer que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias del evo. Se estremecía, y jadeaba cada vez que uno de esos tentáculos tocaba sus pezones, cuando alguno acariciaba sus cuello de su garganta escapaban suspiros furtivos.

-aah no me digas que no te gusta Noah, si estas más que caliente.- el chico pelirrojo se movió y quedo a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio

-aaah te…te lo suplico…- le rogo el chico, pero su voz se negó a salir cuando un tentáculo se enrollo en la base de su miembro y comenzó a deslizarse suavemente. –aaaah…- por más que intentaba articular palabra de su boca solo salían gemidos.

-pero si te está gustando, siento como palpita cada vez que lo acaricio.- el chico se acercó y lamio traviesamente la punta de aquel falo, escuchando con deleite el gemido del rubio. –mmh mira, no te gusta…te encanta Noah. Y te hare gozar aún más.

Noah se tensó de golpe al sentir como Shapeless comenzaba a lamer todo su miembro y como lo introducía en su tibia boca, acariciándolo con su lengua.

-no…- jadeo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando resistirse, pensaba en Rex, en lo mucho que deseaba eso, deseaba sentir a Rex, quería probar sus labios y sentir su fiel contra la suya. –aaaah!...- pero ese no era Rex. –basta!..aaah para!- y aun así estaba gimiendo.

-no, no lo hare.- el chico se levantó y comenzó a abrir su pantalón, pero antes de que lograra deslizar el cierra abajo, algo le golpeo, tan rápido que logro partir su cuerpo en dos, dejando una profunda marca que cruzaba de su hombro a su vientre de lado a lado.

-quita las manos de MI NOVIO!- claro una voz que hizo que el rubio se enderezara de golpe. Rex había llegado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-yo cuidare de ti.- cesar se había ido a ver a Biolobo, al cuarto que ocupaba aun en el hospital de providencia. Llevaba ahí un buen rato con el evo canino dormitando en sus piernas. –No dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte.- le susurraba con dulzura mientras sus manos acariciaban el fino pelaje de las orejas del evo

Biolobo estaba dormido desde hacía un rato, lo cual reconfortaba al cesar, el evo no dormía desde que llegara a providencia, ni tampoco comía bien, mucho menos si estaba solo. Cesar le comprendía, estaba en un lugar que le resultaba extraño y amenazador, un lugar nuevo en donde no era bienvenido, el mismo no había podido descansar bien en más de dos semanas cuando había llegado a providencia.

-te llevare a un lugar especial, Biolobo.- sus palabras parecían reconfortar al evo, había descubierto que al susurrarle su respiración se tornaba sutil y calmada, propia de un buen sueño reparador. –en cuanto estés en condición, saldremos de providencia por al menos unos días….ya lo veras, te llevare aun maravilloso sitio, un lugar donde vas a sentirte muy a gusto.

Cesar pasaba al menos tres veces al día al cuarto del evo. Para comer con él, para supervisar cuando le limpiaran sus heridas. A veces incluso iba en las noches y dormía a su lado. Por todo providencia se escuchaban murmullos de los soldados, ninguno creía que bajo su pesada armadura estuviera aquel joven tan hermoso, pero lo confirmaban cuando trataban de acercarse, el lobo era muy arisco, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara tan solo Cesar, Rex o Holiday podían entrar a aquel cuarto. Blanco no podía quejarse, el evo se había mantenido tranquilo, no daba problemas mientras no le molestaran.

-tan solo necesito que te estabilices, que tus heridas sanen.- se inclinó y beso la mejilla del lobo. –unos días más y te sacare de aquí…al menos un tiempo.

El lobo se acomodó, girando su cuerpo y restregándose contra el vientre del científico, buscando sus mimos y el calor de su cuerpo como un cachorrito, su cachorrito.

-te amo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

w asdasdasdas se ha quedado cardiaco! *W* pobre Noah en manos de un evo loco, BD aaaah y mientras Cesar y Biolobo están ausentes, sumidos en su mundo, W REX CORRE SALVA A NOAH ANTES DE QUE TE LO ESTRENEN!

BD si les ha gustado el capítulo, niiian dejen un comentario W plisssss


	18. Lo que Afrontamos

O_OU uuf me retrase niian, OAO lo siento mucho, pero ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo niian w pprrrr

owo muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han leído este fic y lo han comentado w me hacen tan feliz, QWQ mil gracias niiiaaa

sin más que reportar comenzamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 18: Lo que afrontamos**

Aquel evo no exclamo ni siquiera un gemido, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en la gran grieta que surcaba su pecho, y después en el rubio que sonreía con esperanzas renovadas.

-que molesto.- sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo un líquido verde comenzó a formar hebras de baba en el cuerpo del chico hasta que la herida desapareció. –así que has venido a interrumpirnos otra vez?- el chico giro el rostro, sin apartar los tentáculos del cuerpo del rubio.

-sabe que me importa poco bromear contigo.- Rex saco sus enormes manos metálicas y le trato de estrujar con ellas. –no quiero que sigas tocando a mi Noah!-

Pero apenas el latino comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo del evo, este se transformó en la viscosa masa verde y se escurrió entre los dedos del chico.

-necesitaras más que eso para alejarme.- el chico volvió materializarse y miro al joven arma con lascivia. –que planeas hacer si no puedes tocarme?

Los ojos de Rex se desviaron un instante hacia Noah, el pequeño rubio le miraba con miedo, por toda su piel había rastros de esa baba verdosa, subían y bajaban dejando intrincados caminos hasta su…

-AAAAGH! –tan solo pensar en lo que le había hecho a su querido amigo, hacia hervir su sangre. El evo pelirrojo ni se inmuto, los golpes no el afectaban y aunque Rex trato de alejarlo de Noah bastaba que se trasformara en líquido para alcanzar al rubio y rodearlo con su cuerpo.

Desesperado Rex logro sacar una de sus nuevas armas, aquellos puños mecánicos que le permitían usar un escudo de energía y sin pensarlo golpeo con ellos al evo.

-aah!- Shapeless se retorció en el piso, aquel golpe no lo había podido evitar, no había logrado atravesar el escudo.

Rex se colocó delante de Noah y se preparó para el contraataque del evo. Los tentáculos de aquel monstruo se irguieron como serpientes enfurecidas y se lanzaron contra el latino buscando herirle, pero cada golpe fue bloqueado por los escudos. El chico comenzó a empujar al evo gelatinoso contra la esquina contraria a la cama de Noah, usando los escudos de energía para impedir que se escapara y fuera tras el rubio.

Pero el evo trataba de escaparse, por cualquier rendija o espacio que encontraba. No dejaría que le detuvieran así de fácil.

-ya me canse!- el pelirrojo se transformó en una especie de animal enorme que comenzó a soltar golpes contra el latino, trataba a toda costa de hacerle retroceder. Y en cuanto Rex dejo un hueco en su barrera, Shapeless se abalanzo y logro escapar, precipitándose hacia Noah. –tendremos que salir de aquí.-

Aun sin recuperar su forma humana, el pelirrojo rodeo a Noah con sus tentáculos y le cargo, dispuesto a huir con el chico en brazos

-no! Suéltame! yo no quiero ir contigo!- el rubio trato de liberarse, pero esos tentáculos se escapaban de sus manos.

El evo intento escapar por la ventana de aquel cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocar el cristal, el joven latino le golpeo con el látigo una vez más, partiendo su cuerpo casi a la mitad, obligándole a soltar al rubio.

Noah se arrastró rápidamente, buscando regresar al lado de su novio, necesitaba apartarse esa aterradora masa amorfa que antes había sido un chico y que ahora luchaba afanosamente por reunir sus extremidades. Uno de sus brazos cayó al piso, pero de el no broto ni gota de sangre, y el otro brazos no estaba en mejores condiciones, había recibido un corte a la altura del hombro y apenas se mantenía unido por girones de baba a aquel torso dividido grotescamente.

-quieto Noah, no dejare que te me escapes de nuevo.- el evo movió su mano cercenada y

Sujeto el tobillo del rubio. El chico dio un pequeño grito que se ahogó en sus labios.

-suéltalo!- Rex uso su látigo nuevamente, partiendo la mano en dos y liberando al rubio. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, Rex al ver libre a su pareja, envió una corriente eléctrica hacia Shapeless.

-AAAAHHH!- el joven pellirrojo se estremeció. Shapeless sintió como todo su cuerpo se sacudía fuera de control, y su capacidad para cambiar de forma y regenerar sus heridas se convirtió en una desventaja en aquel momento.

Basto una pequeña corriente eléctrica para que el pelirrojo regresara a su forma humana. Aun aturdido por la descarga aquel joven trato de crear un nuevo tentáculo, pero tan pronto este intentaba levantarse y atacar, este se desvanecía cayendo en pequeñas gotas verdosas

El joven latino bajo la guardia un instante y sin apartar la vista de aquel evo, se quitó la chamarra y se acercó a su rubio

-estas bien?- le pregunto dulcemente, mientras deslizaba su chamarra por encima de los hombros de Noah y le cubría con ella. El rubio asintió y se abrazó al pecho del latino, temblando suavemente. –Lo siento Noah…-le susurro. –no debí dejarte solo.-

Shapeless comenzó a recuperarse y aprovechando que el latino no le veía, se levantó y desplegando cuantos tentáculos pudo los lanzo contra Rex.

Pero justo antes de tocarle, una nueva descarga le aturdió y le hizo perder el sentido. Los dos adolescentes levantaron la mirada buscando que había derrotado al evo.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraban seis y dos agentes de providencia que se preparaban para capturar a aquel joven.

-blanco te envió?- al ver que el peligro se había esfumado, Rex se sentó al lado de su pareja y le jalo, abrazándolo con más libertad y acariciando su cabello, tratando de calmarle.

-sí, quiere que regreses, aun no te libras del castigo.- el agente se ajustó los lentes. –No regreses muy tarde.- le dijo mientras los agentes salían con el evo recién capturado.

-gracias.- el joven latino le sonrió y en cuanto escucho la puerta de la calle cerrarse se acercó y beso la mejilla de Noah. –te hizo daño?

Las palabras se atoraron en los labios del rubio, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que aquel chico le había hecho. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos amenazaron con derramar copiosas lágrimas.

-oh Rex…yo…- le miro a los ojos y, la mirada amorosa y comprensiva de aquel latino le robo todas las palabras. No sabía cómo lo iba tomar, no quería decirle que alguien más le había tocado y mucho menos que entre todo ese miedo, Shapeless había logrado provocarle un oscuro placer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ce…Cesar…- un soldado de asomaba al cuarto que habitaba el evo canino, mirando asombrado lo dócil que era aquel lobo en manos del científico. –blanco quiere hablar contigo.

-blanco?- el latino estaba recostado en la cama, pelando una manzana con mucho cuidado, con el evo recostado en sus piernas esperando los pequeños bocados de fruta que el latino le daba en la boca. –dile que iré en un rato.

-dice que es urgente.- insistió aquel soldado mirando con miedo al evo, podía ver esos ojos carmesí que estaban fijos en él y el gruñido era poco sutil, podía ver como estaba dispuesto a defender su territorio. –dice que...debes llevar al evo.

El can abrió los ojos asombrado y se giró en la cama, acurrucándose al lado del latino. Escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del humano.

-No quiero ir.- murmuro aquel joven de níveos cabellos. Sabía de antemano lo que blanco quería decirle a cesar y quería evitar ese instante lo más posible.

Pero el latino no, él quería aclarar las cosas de una vez, no podía esperar más, necesitaba ver al líder de providencia lo antes posible. Así que dejo la manzana en una mesilla y se levantó, tendiendo una manos para que aquel cachorro herido que le miraba desde la cama se levantara también.

-quiere echarme de aquí.- le murmuro el evo mientras ponía su mano sobre la del latino y se levantaba, pisando aun con dificultad. La mayoría de sus heridas estaban curadas, los moretones se desvanecían lentamente en su piel, pero el esguince de su pata aun le daba problemas, necesitaba unos días más. –Cesar…por favor…- intento inútilmente disuadirle.

-tranquilo Biolobo, nada va a lastimarte.- le sonrió y con un movimiento rápido le cargo, procurando sacarlo de aquella enfermería con sumo cuidado, aun no permitía que caminara.

-cesar, puedo hacerlo solo.- le susurro apenado por la mirada de varios soldados que estaba sobre ellos.

-no, tienes que cuidarte.- le respondió el latino. Y no le dejo bajar hasta que estuvieron en aquel cuarto inmaculado donde blanco solía recibir a las personas para hablar "asuntos privados". –Quédate tranquilo.- le susurro mientras le bajaba y le hacía mirarle a los ojos. –nada malo va a pasar.

-pero…- el lobo entorno sus ojos y se acercó al latino. –No quiero verlo, blanco tan solo quiere alejarme de ti.- Biolobo lo sabía bien, el líder de providencia no había disimulado su disgusto ni un instante desde que había llegado.

Y antes de que el joven latino pudiera responder, la inmensa pantalla se encendió y la imponente imagen de aquel hombre se hizo presente. Sorprendiendo a los amantes al inicio de un beso.

-parece que ya se encuentra mejor, no?- pregunto con sarcasmo blanco, mirando con desconfianza a aquel lobo plateado.

El evo se apartó de cesar al instante y desvió la mirada, restándole importancia a la autoridad que tenía delante.

-sus heridas están casi curadas.- le informo cesar, tomando la garra del evo en sus manos.

-entonces ya puede irse de providencia.- dijo a viva voz, logrando que el can levantara las orejas con miedo.

-él no tiene a donde ir.- cesar sintió como la mano del lobo le apretaba con más fuerza. –quiero que se quede conmigo.

-no es un perro abandonado! Tiene que irse de aquí!- blanco estaba más que convencido de que ese evo solo traería problemas. –providencia no es un refugio de animales.

El lobo miro al latino y sonriendo le dijo.

-no te preocupes…yo entiendo, me iré.

-no!- el mayor de los hermanos se mantuvo firme. –Si tú te vas me iré contigo.- Biolobo no podía creer esas palabras, cesar tenía todo en aquel lugar: familia, amigos y su laboratorio. No entendía porque querría dejarlo todo por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo w -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Owo miiiu espero les haya gustado este capítulo w miiiu pobre Noah, como le dirá a Rex lo que paso? BD seguirá su relación? O3O ahora que el lobito no tiene un hogar…que será de él? Providencia ya no lo quiere, en Abyssus lo buscan….esta desamparado, pero no solo.


	19. Sublime Deseo

Hola, me he ausentado bastante por acá, XD jejeje la escuela y los cosplays se han adueñado de mi tiempo. w pero al fin he venido a actualizar. =W= gracias por leer esta historia QWQ que sería de nosotros los escritores sin alguien que apreciara nuestras historias, mil gracias.

Sin más que reportar, XD comienzo con este capítulo, BD ojala les guste esta lemonoso asdasdas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 19: 

-no!- el mayor de los hermanos se mantuvo firme. –Si tú te vas me iré contigo.- Biolobo no podía creer esas palabras, cesar tenía todo en aquel lugar: familia, amigos y su laboratorio. No entendía porque querría dejarlo todo por él.

-providencia no es una asociación de beneficencia. No mantendré a un evo asesino como una mascota.

-y si Biolobo trabajara para ti?- cesar estaba muy seguro

-qué?- el lobo le miro asombrado.

-y crees que ese EVO será de utilidad para mí?- blanco tampoco parecía muy convencido. –no creo que pueda cumplir ni la más sencilla de las misiones!

-CLARO QUE NO!- aquello hirió el orgullo del lobo. –soy un guerrero con bastante experiencia. Podría cumplir sus misiones con facilidad!

-por mucho que puedas, no sabes seguir ordenes! No eres útil, no eres más que un estorbo!

-porque no lo pones a prueba?- cesar sonreía como si aquella discusión no fuera más que un juego, un juego en las que llevaba las de ganar. –si no se desempeña como tú quieres puedes mandarlo lejos.

-cesar…- el lobo le miro. –yo…yo no…

-lo harás bien.- le insistió el latino. –Lo harás más que bien.- aquella sonrisa impidió que el evo siguiera protestando, aunque no quisiera trabajar para providencia, él no quería someterse a blanco, no quería obedecer sus órdenes.

-si falla, sacarlo de providencia no será lo único que haga.- le amenazo el mayor.

-eso es un sí?- pregunto juguetón el latino y recibió un ademan de desdén de parte del hombre albino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-qué ocurre?- el menor de los hermanos Salazar estaba preocupado, nunca había visto a Noah tan asustado y confundido.

-yo….el…- le tomo dela mano y la beso suavemente como pidiéndole perdón por haber sucumbido ante aquellas caricias impropias. –el me…

pero antes de que Noah pudiera continuar, los besos de Rex le callaron. Y no importo cuantas veces intento seguir con su disculpa el joven latino le callaba con besos.

-Rex…por favor…déjame.- le suplico sintiéndose sucio, incapaz de merecer las carisias de aquel joven.

-no, no fue tu culpa Noah.- el joven arma de providencia le tomo del mentón y le hizo mirarle. –Tú no hiciste nada malo…y yo no estoy molesto contigo ni nada por el estilo.- le sonrió dulcemente y dejo que sus labios terminaran de convencer al joven.

-pero…pero el…- protesto suavemente, sintiendo aun aquella baba que escurra entre sus piernas. –el… me…

-shhh... olvídalo Noah, ya no pienses en eso.-Rex le jalo suavemente y le ayudo apararse y regresar al baño. Lo cargaba suavemente, pues las piernas del rubio aun temblaban sutilmente. Le dejo en el borde de la tina, mientras el preparaba el agua para limpiarle.

El rubio no decía nada, no se atrevía, que podía decir? Miraba ensimismado las gotas de aquella sustancia tan repugnante que subía por su piel lentamente hasta perderse en su intimidad…y eso bastaba para hacerle estremecer y enchinar su piel. Como había dejado que le tocara? Como osaba siquiera pensar que había sido placentero en algún punto? No se merecía las atenciones de Rex, no merecía su amor.

-perdóname…-murmuro al oír el chirrido de las llaves del agua, una suave nube de vapor comenzaba a nublar la vista y aquellas lágrimas pasaban desapercibidas en su piel.

-no fue tu culpa.- Rex estaba serio, pero no enojado, estaba preocupado por su amado novio. Con suavidad ayudo al chico a que se metiera al agua y con sus manos comenzó a mojar su espalda y sus hombros quitando la baba que en ellos había. –ese pulpo fue quien abuso de ti, por favor deja de pedirme perdón…-le beso la mejilla y con cuidado paso sus manos por las piernas del chico.

-no, esta…está sucio.- le aparto suavemente. –no me toques….

aquel joven de dorados cabellos paso sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo. Y de inmediato otras manos de piel canela le hicieron segunda.

-déjame ayudarte.- le pido aquel latino pegando su pecho a la espalda del rubio. -quiero…quiero borrar esa marcas que dejo en ti.-

Un suspiro le indico al joven arma que podía seguir. Y no perdio tiempo, deslizo sus manos acariciando la tersa piel, arrasando con aquella baba lentamente, y provocando que la respiración de su compañero se acelerara poco a poco.

-parece que estas limpio ya.- le beso el cuello, mirando su tarea terminada. Quito el tapón de la tina y dejo que el agua se llevara los restos de aquel asqueroso evo y dejo correr el agua limpia para dejar que su amigo descansara y se relajara un poco.

-aun…aún tengo un poco.- le susurro apenado el chico de ojos celestes. Se levantó pausadamente y dejo que el agua escurriera de su cuerpo antes de apoyarse en el borde dela tina, del lado opuesto al que estaba su compañero. –ahí...aun puedo sentirlo…-jadeo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras su mano baja a su intimidad y comenzaba a tocarse suavemente. –puedes…puedes limpiarme?

El inocente tacto de Rex había bastado para volver aponer al rubio a tono, su cuerpo pedía atención y la necesitaba con urgencia, sobre todo si era el joven Salazar quien se la daba. Su mente era una maraña de ideas y sentimientos pero algo tenía bien en claro, Rex tenía que ser el primero y no quería esperar más

-podrías…Rex?- le suplico levantando sus caderas suavemente, jadeando el nombre de su amante con lujuria y amor.

-estas seguro Noah?- el latino se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda, deslizando sus manos por su pecho y sus piernas. –puede doler.

-mmh…si.- le dijo el chico sonriendo, girando el rostro para poder buscar los labios de su pareja. –hazlo Rex, quiero que seas tú, y solo tú el primero.

Suavemente las manos del rubio obligaron a Rex entrar a la tina, apenas dándole chance de deshacerse de sus pantalones antes de mojarlos completamente. Y una vez dentro sin nadie que pudiera verlos los dos jovencitos dieron rienda suelta su pasión, los besos se hicieron profundos y salvajes, mientras sus manos recorrían terrenos inexplorados marcando senderos en la piel, conociéndose a profundidad.

-ahh!- la voz del rubio era la más clara, sus labios dejaban salir gemidos sugerentes cada vez que la erección de Rex rozaba su vientre. Sus cuerpos se frotaban sin pudor, aprendiendo una danza sublime y delicada. –Rex… aaah hazme tuyo.- le pidió el joven de ojos azules sintiéndose al borde del clímax. –quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Los labios del joven latino acallaron sus suplicas y le recostaron en aquella tina suavemente.

-tranquilo, no tenemos prisa.- Rex le separo las piernas suavemente deslizando sus dedos entre su inmaculada piel. –o sí?

El rubio le negó con la cabeza y se acercó robándole un beso suave y profundo, robándole más que el aliento, arrasando con su cordura, sacando de su mente cualquier otra idea.

-te amo.- le susurro el menor de los Salazar mientras robaba otro beso de esos suculentos labios.

-nnh ah…- el joven ojiazul no pudo responder, la suave intromisión del falo de Rex le sorprendió. Sentía como el latino invadía su cuerpo parsimoniosamente. –aah duele…nnh rex, me duele.

-tranquilo Noah, me detendré si quieres.- lo abrazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo con suavidad, dejándole sentir los latidos de su corazón, estaba nervioso, ansioso por poder al fin estar con su rubio.

-no…- Noah le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del latino. –hazlo…quiero que seas tú quien me tome, quiero…ser solo tuyo.- le ronroneo al oído, moviendo su cadera un poco, logrando que Rex entrara con más facilidad.

Los dos cuerpos se movían al compás, jadeando ante cada roce, disfrutando la intromisión, conociéndose como no lo habían hecho antes. Sin darse cuenta comenzaban a fundirse como un solo ser.

-aah está adentro…aah está todo adentro.- sonrió el rubio al sentir como se movía en su interior. Con un ritmo suave, Rex entraba y salía, mientras sus labios devoraban su piel, mordiendo y lamiendo cada rincón, deleitándose con sus gemidos, con esa voz que le enloquecía

-eres…muy estrecho, mi Noah.-

-no digas eso.- le reclamo el rubio sonrojándose.

-pero lo eres, apenas puedo moverme dentro de ti.- le jadeo, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con una sonrisa traviesa. –Se siente tan rico.-

A cada segundo la pasión se apoderaba de los dos chicos, Rex sujeto al rubio de la cadera y comenzó a jalarle con más fuerza, entrando hasta los más profundo de su ser, cimbrando su cuerpo con cada movimiento. Los dos amantes daban gracias de que los padres de Noah llegaran tarde, o correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

-mmh…aah… Rex…- el rubio sintió como una mano sujetaba su intimidad y la acariciaba con suavidad, estimulando la punta sin misericordia. –no...aah por favor…voy a…

-hazlo…mmh quiero venirme también.- Rex jadeaba dificultosamente, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad. –aaaah ya no resisto.

-AAH!- el rubio se tensó al sentir como algo caliento le llenaba sorpresivamente, provocando que se corriera, manchando la piel del latino con su leche. –Aah…puedo…puedo sentir toda tu corrida en mi.- sonrió el joven de ojos azules.

El latino no podía responder, estaba jadeando con desesperación como si fuera a morir ahí.

-dios… Noah, eres un pervertido.- le dijo el otro ya un poco más recuperado.

-ya vez que dicen de los chicos rubios, tenemos cara de ángel, pero…-se acercó y le susurro. – en el fondo somos unos demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo n.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD awww yisss! Al fin! era necesario que eso pasara XD 19 capítulos para que estos dos al fin hicieran los suyo asdasdas XD SEEEEE *W* 

Que les parecio niiian? BD yo digo que esos dos se lo merecían TwT tenían que estar juntos ya niiian


	20. ¿Vacaciones?

Según reportes de la policía, la pequeña sai ha sido liberada del secuestro escolar en el que estaba. 83 asi que aquí me tienen trayéndoles más perversión y aventura. Los amo, los extrañe QWQ espero no se hayan olvidado de mi QWQ

comencemos, no quiero aplazar más esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comencemos! W -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 20: ¿Vacaciones?**

Apenas unos días después, Biolobo casi estaba repuesto, su pata ya no dolía y Holiday decía que pronto podría entrar a misiones, cosa que no le hacía feliz, pero el poder andar detrás de cesar como un cachorrito mimoso le confortaba.

-no creo que eso me quede.- el lobo miraba al mayor de los Salazar rebuscar entre las bodegas de uniformes. Aun no lograba asimilar como es que Cesar esperaba que trabajara para providencia, era simplemente imposible.

-estos trajes son de una tela muy especial, se amolda al cuerpo del usuario, así que te quedara fantástico.

-entonces…que es lo que buscas? Solo toma uno y ya.- el lobo estaba nervioso, no quería estar rodeado de tantas armas, menos aun cuando tenía ese collar para evos en el cuello y tres guardias en el umbral de la puerta que le miraban con desconfianza

-no, dame un segundo, quiero algo especial para ti.-

-cesar…-el lobo se acercó contoneándose suavemente, con esa cadencia natural que sus patas zoomórficas le daban. –Yo… no estoy seguro de poder someterme a las órdenes de blanco...- le susurro mientras le quitaba los uniformes de las manos.

Cesar saco al fin un uniforme de diseño diferente, uno que blanco había descontinuado por tener las protecciones de brazos, piernas y pecho demasiado pequeños para humanos; pero para el evo canino le quedaría perfecta.

-tranquilo, no es necesario que entres en servicio ya.- le dio el uniforme. –y además Rex estará contigo para cuidarte mientras están de misión.

-que consuelo…- sonrió el lobo, dejando que su sarcasmo se notara a kilómetros. –y si no voy a ir a misiones aun, para que quieres el uniforme. 

-digamos que es una fantasía mía.- le sonrió el latino mientras tomaba la gran pila de uniformes que había sacado y se volteaba a acomodarlos de nuevo en el estante. –Quiero que te lo pruebes, tengo curiosidad por cómo te verás en el.-

-está bien.- el evo dejo el uniforme en una mesa y comenzó a quitarse la pijama de hospital que había estado usando en providencia, levanto los brazos y se sacó la playera, ante la mirada atónita de los guardias que no sabían si parar aquello. Tiro la playera al suelo y prosiguió a bajarse el pantalón.

El sonido de aquella prenda al caer al piso llamo la atención de cesar y volteo, topándose con la silueta desnuda de su amante.

-PERO AQUÍ NO!- cesar se levantó de golpe, lanzándose contra la puerta de aquel almacén sacando a los guardias para que no vieran la desnudes de aquel evo. –fuera, fuera, fuera! Y no se atrevan a asomarse!- les amenazo, aunque era más que obvio que ya habían visto todo. 

El chico de mirada carmesí seguía cambiándose como si nada dentro de aquella bodega, peleándose con la tela elástica hasta que quedó atorado con las garras fuera de aquella prenda y la cabeza dentro.

-por dios, Biolobo.- cesar suspiro al verlo estirar aquella prenda con odio. –por que no te pusiste primero los pantalones?- se acercó y con un movimiento rápido abrió un cierre que pasaba casí desapercibido entre la tela negra.

-ah…Gracias.- el peliblanco se acomodó aquella playera y se recogió el pelo suavemente para que el latino pudiera cerrar aquel uniforme de nuevo, dejándola primorosamente ajustada a su cuerpo y cuello. –podrías pasarme los pantalones?

-sé que no te gusta….pero...- el joven científico trato de no mirar como subía aquella prenda, no quería caer en tentaciones, no es ese lugar y mucho menos con tres soldados curiosos afuera. –deberías comenzar a usar ropa interior.

-pero me estorba cuando intento sacar mi armadura.- le objeto aquel joven mientras terminaba de meterse en aquel uniforme, y acomodaba las protecciones de las piernas. –terminaría rompiéndola.

El latino suspiro ante la inocencia del evo.

-pero hay de muchos estilos.- le comenzó a acomodar el cabello, juntándolo para amarrarlo en una coleta. Y acercándose por la espalda le susurro. –alguna son…muy pequeñas y sensuales.

-tú lo que quieres es un pretexto para verme usándola verdad?- el lobo sonrió, mientras se apartaba y se miraba en aquel uniforme. –pero no, no me gusta, son estorbosas.

-y tu ropa? Como sueles usarla si también cubre tu columna vertebral?- cesar se deleitó con esa figura tan esbelta y delicada que se pavoneaba enfrente de él.

-esta arreglada, hay costuras especiales en cada lugar por el que salen mis placas metálicas.- el lobo sonrió. –por eso necesitaba mi uniforme de regreso, hacer el cálculo de cada una de las ranuras es un trabajo difícil y delicado.

-tranquilo, veras que te encontrare un poco de ropa que se te ajuste.- cesar le sonrió mientras tomaba la pijama y le indicaba al lobo que lo siguiera. –vamos, tenemos maletas que preparar

-maletas?- el lobo salió, y apenas había puesto una pata afuera cuando los soldados jadearon asombrados por el cambio y por como ese uniforme le hacía lucir, dios, si ese evo se quedaba en providencia, cualquier soldado desearía estar en su escuadrón.

-saldremos, quiero que tú y Rex tomen un descanso antes de las misiones.- el latino sonrió malicioso, mirando al evo blanco por el rabillo del ojo. –iremos de vacaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El estridente sonido de un celular vibrando sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sacar a los dos jóvenes de su reparador sueño, desde aquel día en que había sido atacados por Shapeless los dos pasaban varias noches juntos, compartiendo las veladas en que los padres de Noah salían para demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Pero no importaba que aquel teléfono amenazara con despertar a toda la cuadra si no respondía, el moreno se sentía renuente a contestar, no importaba cuan fuerte estuviera sonando esa melodía tan pegajosa de Orange, él no quería abrir los ojos, así que a tientas busco el teléfono y lo contesto.

-hola?- su voz sonaba un poco extraña, aun hablaba entre sueños. Y el rubio que compartía su lecho no se molestó ni en despertar, se acercó buscando su calor y se acurruco de nuevo en sus brazos. –cesar? Qué?...- no entendía una palabra de lo que decía su hermanos, por más que lo intentaba su cerebro se negaba a entender. –listos en 5 minutos? Para qué?- pregunto bostezando y tapándose del sol.

De pronto la palabra mágica llego a sus oídos…

-nos vamos a dónde?!- se enderezo de golpe, sintiendo como su sueño idílico se iba por el desagüe y la realidad le golpeaba con un bat.- no pero… pero….como que cinco minutos?...cesar? CESAR?!- pero ya no hubo respuesta, el mayor había colgado.

-no grites... quiero dormir…-le murmuro Noah que tenía la cabeza metida bajo una almohada.

-vamos, tenemos cinco minutos antes de que cesar llegue!- le jalo las cobijas, dejando ver ese cuerpo desnudo y tan hermoso, aun con algunas pistas de lo que había ocurrido en la noche.

-no.- murmuro el rubio. Dispuesto a dormir todo el dia.

Pero después de un rato, los dos chicos estaban medio vestidos y medio despiertos. Noah se lavaba perezosamente los dientes delante del espejo, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dormitar. y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, una sustancia verdosa y gelatinosa, comenzaba a reptar fuera de la cañería de la tina, arrastrándose hasta pegarse a tenis del amante de Rex como una mancha de pintura o algo más, le había costado mucho trabajo juntar sus células y lograr moverse. 

-Noah! corre cesar ya llego!- el latino esperaba afuera de la casa con la maleta de su amigo, sonriendo emocionado por la aventura que les esperaba.

-voy! Espérame!- escupió y salió presuroso trepando de un brinco junto con Rex a la nave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

chan…chan….chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! que será eso que sigue a noah? BD que para ahora que el lobito estará libre, fuera de providencia y sin collar de restricción? Muajajajajajajaj XD


End file.
